Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by Karin Matthews
Summary: Dick's childhood isn't all it seems to be. There are secrets about his birth that start to reveal themselves. And it has something to do with Bruce's new friend; the beautiful immortal, Christine. As the world is being taken over by a plague of the undead, Dick must accept that the blood of his descendants runs through his veins. Even if that means accepting his past is a lie.
1. Prologue

**Transylvania - Romania- 1996**

The air was thick with smoke; the sky dark as the ash fell slowly from the fog. The vast land beyond the still burning town was empty, aside from a lone hooded figure, running gracefully through the darkness. She stops half way across the field and turns to look back. The glow of the distant blaze reflects off the tears in her eyes. She holds the bundle in her arms, closer to her chest.

'Forgive me, my love.' she whispers to the air, before turning on her heels and running towards the river on the edge of the land. She stops at the edge of the river. It's not deep, perhaps it would just about reach under her arms; but the reeds on the either bank are long and dense. On the other side of the water the circus tent is being taken down, readying itself to leave the country, leave the horror.

Her sharp ears pick up the sounds of footsteps behind her and she knows she doesn't have a lot of time. Holding her bundle close to her chest she parts the reeds and steps into the water. The cold hits her like a knife but she has felt worse pain in her long life and she knows there is more pain to come. Hidden by the reeds she waits for a moment as the mob finally catches up with her. They search for a while; guns, knives and fire in their hands. The girl sits quietly; her black hair hiding her from their gaze. Frustrated, the mob regroups and moves on into the forest further down the river.

Content that, for now, the danger had past, she slips from the reeds and wads her way to the other side of the river. Moving her way once again into the reeds, she finally manages to reach the bank and places the bundle on dry land. Her blue eyes soften as she hums a lullaby and reaches out a finger, letting the small hand grasp it. The babies eyes look up at her and meet her gaze; a look of knowing on its small chubby face. Her heart aches as though she were dying all over again.

Two figures emerge from the darkness, walking hand in hand along the bank, staring at the distant smoke trail. Both in their mid twenties; a well built man with jet black hair and a woman with soft red. These were the two she had been waiting for. As they draw closer she looks down once again at the babe; bringing her lips down to its forehead as the tears break from her eyes. Removing her finger from the tiny hand, she retreats into the water.

At the loss of contact, the baby begins to cry and the young couple hurry closer. The woman bends and retrieves the bundle. The man kneels beside her; an arm wrapped around her shoulder. They both look at each other before looking into the distance at the burning town. The woman coos the baby into sleep as they head back to the tent.

The eyes in the water take a final look before allowing the water the swallow them.

As they step into the light the man reaches out and touches the needle work on the edge of the damp blanket; reading out the name so lovingly written.

'Richard.'

 **A/N So a little different from my usual style, I usually try and stick as much to the original DC story as possible, however, this story has been a serious distraction for the last few months, so I needed to finally get it written down! After writing the first couple of chapters I decided I would upload it and see if you guys liked it. The Dracula I have based this story on is the TV series starting Johnathon Rhys Meyers. Here is the prologue, let me know in the reviews if you are intrigued and would like me to continue this story. Until next time, Karin xx**


	2. Chapter 1 - Christine

**Gotham - 2000**

Bruce Wayne had always secretly hated these parties. They were a strain on his persona. To the world, Bruce Wayne was a notorious play boy, rumoured to flirt with anything with a pulse. But deep down he had no patience for the type of women that threw themselves at him; as most of the women in this ball room would. But that, he supposed, was the price of keeping his identity as Batman a secret.

'Mr Wayne?' Bruce turned, his eyes widened at the beauty before him. The woman looked in her early twenties; her jet black hair pulled into a flower of pinned curls on her head, revealing the pure white flesh of her neck. Her blue eyes looked as though they could penetrate into his very soul.

'Hello' said Bruce, bowing his head to the woman before him, 'How may I help you Miss...?

'Christine' she smiled sweetly.

'First name basis already, my we are moving quickly.' Bruce teased but the woman didn't look phased.

'Oh believe me Mr Wayne, my last name gets me in more trouble than my first. I'm sure you of all people can understand that.' This girl was different from the others; Bruce couldn't shake the feeling the woman before him was after something other than his money.

'Alright then, Christine. Was there something I could help you with?'

'Yes, I was hoping you could introduce me to someone.'

'Oh?' Bruce frowned, it was usually others who introduced people to him, not the other way round.

'Yes, I heard that you were close to Commissioner Gordon. I was hoping you could introduce me to him on a more personal level?' Bruce could feel himself giving in to the fair beauty before him. It wasn't very often that a woman at these parties wanted more than to dance; which Bruce found very tiresome. And yet here was a beautiful woman, who seemed to have very little interest in the billionaire and all he could think about was holding her and guiding her across the floor. Clearly he had had too much champagne this evening.

'Of course, I would be delighted. But first.' he bowed to her and extended his hand ' May I have this dance?' She took his hand and let him guide her to the floor. He placed a hand on her waist, touching the glittering sliver material of her dress. 'So tell me about yourself? Have you been in Gotham long?'

'I like to travel. I've been in the city for a few weeks, but I'm hoping to be leaving soon.' He spun her around expertly before travelling once again around the floor.

'Business or pleasure?'

'Business, I'm afraid. There is a matter I must attend to here in Gotham. Which is why I need the Commissioner.' Others were joining them on the dance floor now, but none moved quite as elegantly. The way this woman moved; Bruce couldn't help but compare her to water. He went on to ask her about her family at which her smile faltered slightly, anyone but Batman would have missed it.

'My family is difficult. I haven't seen them in four years. My father and I...don't see eye to eye.' They danced in silence for a while. Bruce tried to get his head around how she could have answered all of his questions and yet given nothing about herself away. He still knew nothing about her; so much for world's greatest detective. He'd defiantly had too much Champaign. Finally they came to a graceful stop as the music ended.

'Now, let's go and find the Commissioner.'

OOoOoOoOoOo

Batman sighed as he looked down at Gotham from his perch on one of the cities many gargoyles. The city seemed quiet tonight; which was just as well, he still hadn't completely recovered from the previous night. That Christine woman had kept him drinking and talking most of the evening. Then at the end of the night she had disappeared, leaving Bruce to return home alone.

Bruce had to admit, it wasn't every day he came away from a party feeling used.

Well she seemed to have spoken in great deal to the Commissioner; so he guessed she had got what she'd wanted and therefore he doubted he would see her again. He rose from his crouch in frustration, ready to move to his next observation point and clear Christine from his mind.

The police radio in his cowl crackled and his attention was drawn away from the siren.

'Officer come in, we have reports of a disturbance down on 8th, possible homicide. Approach with caution, I repeat approach with caution.' So much for a quiet night he thought, shooting his grapple into the building across the street. 8th wasn't a large distance away, he could investigate and still be home before three. Tonight was one of the nights he envied those tucked up in their beds. Even the freedom of swinging through the large stone jungle could not lighten his mood tonight.

He arrived at the scene before any of the Police, but he was not the first there either. A shadow was crouched over the body in the alley way. Batman dropped down in front of it, poised ready to chase when it ran. But it paid him no mind, instead reaching out to examine the body.

'He's been drained of blood.' The shadow was female and had a voice Batman had been imagining all evening. Christine looked up at the Dark Knight with her piercing blue eyes. 'And before you ask, no I didn't kill him.'

'The evidence would suggest otherwise.' deadpanned the Bat, eyeing the body. The man looked around late forties, short hair, slim build and a look of utter terror on his face. There was blood coating the side of his neck but nowhere else; by the looks of it she was right, there was no blood left in the body.

'Had I killed him I think I would be wearing a little more crimson, don't you?' Again she was right, there wasn't a drop of blood on her.

'So what are you doing here?'

'The same thing as you, looking for answers...Mr Wayne.' Batman took a step back in surprise, he couldn't help it, no one aside from Ra's had ever worked out his identity before. As if hearing the questions running through his head, she continued, 'You can disguise your face, your voice, but you cannot disguise your scent.' Batman could feel all his muscles tensing; this conversation was taking an unexpected turn.

'How can you...?'

'How can Superman see through walls.' She smirked and his hand slyly moved towards his belt, hidden by his cape.

'You're an alien?' Her eyes narrowed as her smirked deepened.

'No, I'm a vampire.' She was toying with him now. He could see it in her eyes.

'Vampire's are myth.' Sure his best friend was an alien and his last girlfriend was a warrior princess, but believing in vampires was a step too far.

'Tell that to our friend here.' She indicated to the corpse.

'I thought you said you didn't kill him.' The humour faded from her lips and her face became more serious.

'I am not the only creature of death in this city.'

'Friends of yours?' A soft growl escaped from Christine's mouth at his words, her lips curled up over her teeth, revealing the tip of a small fang.

'We are not one in the same. They are blood thirsty cockroaches that crawl through the night.' The look of disgust was evident in her features. Batman could sense and underlying story behind them.

' So what are you, if not the same as them?'

'I'm far superior to them and must exterminate them when they nest in cities.' Batman's glare deepened as he listened. If what she was saying was true, then the pit of dread collecting in his gut was warranted. He watch catching on fast to what she was implying.

'These 'cockroaches', they're nesting in Gotham?'

Sirens sounded behind him, red and blue lights filled the alley way, bouncing off the stained brick walls. Batman turned to see four officers entering the alleyway, guns raised. When he turned back Christine was gone.

'Batman, did you see the guy?' the officer that spoke, Batman recognised as one of Gordon's; hence his lack of fear of the Bat.

'No.' At that he grappled away into the remainder of the night.

OOoOoOoOoOo

The following day the rumours were spreading throughout the city, as news of the 'corpse sucked dry' leaked. With the news of the previous nights murder also came the revelation that there had been other death, in the same manner, that had gone unreported. This fact was not unusual in Gotham, but the means of the death was causing panic in her citizens.

Bruce had been listening to the whispers around the office all day. As he feared, most of the whispers revolved around vampires. He rested his dead against the glass window of his office. The headache he had had since the party still hadn't gone; he was beginning to think it was more due to stress than the alcohol.

'This is what I feared would happen.' He tried not to show how shocked he was to hear her voice.

'How did you get in here?' he asked without turning around.

'You're securities not all it's cracked up to be.' Now he turned. There she was, stood in his office; hair in a neat ponytail, a well fitting dress suit hugging her figure. She looked the part that was for sure.

'I thought you couldn't come out in the day.' he teased, but she brushed him off.

'My family solved that problem centuries ago.' This troubled him greatly. Gotham people were not safe from these creatures even during the day? He voiced his concern as she crossed the room, sitting herself down on the edge of his desk. They were as close as they had been the night they had met.

'You misunderstand me. I said my family had evolved past that weakness. And my family alone. My father would not see those without our family name walk in the light.' Bruce stepped forward, trying to read her face, he could see nothing to indicate she was lying.

'And who is your father exactly?' She raised an eyebrow at him; as though it should have been obvious. This caused him to frown at her and she sighed.

'I'll tell you what, if I can count on the Bat and the rest of the League to aid my endeavours should I need them; I will make sure my kind do not infest this world. And as a bonus, I will tell you my heritage.' Bruce paused, if what she was saying was true, then she could be an invaluable asset to the League. But he was still having a hard time getting over the whole vampire thing.

'How do I know you're telling the truth about who you are?'

'Because no matter how hard I try, my face is still human. Which means the worlds greatest detective will always know if I am lying. Plus...' her blue eyes faded to a soft purple as she smiled widely, revealing two fangs. This time Bruce managed to keep himself composed.

'I was half expecting them to be red.' She pressed her lips together before showing an ordinary smile and her eyes returned to blue.

'They are for most vampires, but as I said, I'm special.' Bruce was beginning to see that.

'Fine, you have yourself a deal.'

She slid off the desk, flicking her hair as she strode past him. 'See you at sundown Mr Wayne.'

He watched her head towards the door, his curiosity about the woman building.

'You never told me your father's name.' he said as she reached the door. She paused and turned back.

'He's had many names. Originally he went by Alexander. But then humanity gave him a new name.' Bruce once again raised an eyebrow in question. Her hand rested on the door handle, her smile almost faded as though she was thinking of painful memories. Then before she opened the door and left, she whispered the name that would change everything.

'Dracula.'

 **A/N I felt mean about leaving you with the pervious short chapter. I am hoping to update every Tuesday if I can. For those of you who are here for Dick Grayson, never fear, he will be making a reappearance in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know if this story still has you intrigued. Karin xx**


	3. Chapter 2 - Haley's

**America - 2004**

Heeled shoes clapped loudly against the polished floor of the Hall of Justice. Flash and Superman looked up from their conversation as Christine entered the main room of the heroes quarters.

'Back so soon Christine? I thought you were going to be gone for a week?' said Flash, greeting their friend. The woman's long silver hair, used to hide her day time identity, faded to black and her purple eyes merged to blue.

'They were less of a challenge than I suspected.'

'Good to hear the world is once again safe.' said Clark, letting her pass them to reach the zeta beams. The years had passed quickly since Batman had introduced the vampire to the League. Under the circumstances, the heroes had taken the irregularity of the situation into their stride. At first they had been dubious about her, the legends of her kind haunting their judgement. But she had the trust of the Bat and therefore they accepted the young immortal as one of their own.

Four years later they had got into a routine. The League would go about their business, all the while keeping their eyes and ears open for news of strange deaths. When news reached them, Christine would be dispatched to deal with the creatures. Very occasionally she needed the aid of the heroes to remove civilians from harm's way; but for the most part she was very throe in her work. As of yet the world was still in the dark about the existence of vampires.

For the most part Christine seemed to enjoy her place with the heroes, she joined in with their social gatherings and she made the time for any of them should they wish for advice. But there was something the League could sense about her, especially the women; a weight in her eyes, a sorrow. They suspected that perhaps it was a side effect of seeing so much death.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Christine sat down gracefully into a chair at one of the watch towers computers. It was one of Batman's many anal instructions that she should write up a report of her mission. She normally didn't mind too much; the others in the League had the same task. But today she was tired, the past crushing her; as this date did every year.

She let her hands lie motionless on the keys as she stared, unseeing at the large monitor. Eight years had passed since she had been forced to flee her homeland and abandon everything she held dear. After 108 years of life, no pain had ever equalled to that day.

Gloved hands were placed on the chair either side of her shoulders.

'I thought you would be gone longer.' The deep voice soothed her troubled mind, if only a little.

'And miss a moment to spend with you.' She turned her head to looked up at the cowled face, he looked concerned, he often looked concerned.

'My reports tell me you were a bit ruthless today. More than usual...was that really necessary?' His last question lingered in the air like a bad taste. The moment she had torn the heads from the vampires bodies she had hoped it would not get back to Batman. He agreed that these creatures needed to be dealt with and that there was only one way to deal with them. But he didn't like it when she used more vulgar techniques of dispatching them.

'You've been keeping tabs on me?' she teased in the hope of lightening the air but to no avail, his face remained sombre, waiting for an answer. 'I'm having a rough day.' She stood, deciding to leave her report for later, although apparently Batman already knew what had happened, she would have to find his hidden tracker in her uniform later.

'I had noticed.' She walked around him but he took her hand gently, 'I've also noticed you always have an off day when April third comes around.' She didn't fight him. Their relationship was a strange on; it wasn't romantic, for both knew relations between an immortal and a human would end badly; even if that human was The Batman. But she did care greatly for Bruce, and he her. Her face was no stranger to Wayne Manor (Alfred was very fond of her). They had become each other's anchor to sanity.

'You know you can tell me what's bothering you.' he said and she turned back to look at him, bringing her hand up to touch his face. She loved him it was true, but there were some things even he would not understand.

'Something's are best left in the past my love.' He nodded, respecting that someone who had lived as long as she deserved to have some secrets.

'A distraction then? There's a Circus in Gotham, just for this week. I could get us tickets for tonight.' He didn't fail to notice how she stiffed her posture. 'Christine?'

'I'm sorry.' She refused to look him in the eye, 'I'm tired and I'm not a great lover of the Circus.' She pulled away and left the room, leaving the world's greatest detective once again clueless.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Had it been any other even he would simply have forgone it. But he had intervened in a fight between a mob boss and the circus owner earlier that day. Their young boy had been so excited to see Batman, the look in his eyes had made Bruce want to return. So here he was, alone, watching Haley's Circus perform. He was actually enjoying himself; he could almost forget his worries about Christine.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, now would you put your hands together for the one and only, The Flying Graysons!' The spot light flew up to the stands above the crowd. 'John and Mary Grayson, along with their son Dick are about to perform a feat that only they are capable. The quadruple summersault!'

They began dancing through the air, flawlessly and beautifully performing their craft. Bruce was mesmerised. 'And now, John and Mary will perform their next sequence, without the safety of a net!' The whole crowed sucked in their breath in excitement. Bruce watched Dick who was looking on at his parents in awe from the side platform.

Then the world became a lot darker. The smile on Dick's face became a look of horror as the ropes holding his parents snapped. Mary reached out for her son, calling out his name as she fell. The audience was silent until the bodies hit the ground; then the whole ring went to hell. As the crowd screamed and fought their way out of the tent, Bruce fought his way down to the young boy who sat broken on the platform in the ring.

OOoOoOoOoOo

'I presume you haven't seen the news.'

Sapphire eyes raised from their reading. The book was paid down in her lap for a moment. Her eyebrows tensed inward at her friends question. Bruce knew she didn't watch the news, or read the papers for that matter. As an immortal she had been warned long ago by her father not to intervene with human affairs. To try and save every human would soon drive her mad. But she was kind hearted and she couldn't stop herself from wanting to help and seeing all the pain and bloodshed reported daily, broke her heart. So she avoided it.

'You know I haven't.' Christine looked over to Alfred who was polishing the silverware in the corner of the room. He too raised an eyebrow at his Master. 'What's happened?' She placed the book at her side as Bruce came and sat on the other.

'Tell me, in all your years, did you ever think of having children?' Bruce was nervous, this wasn't a side of him Christine was used to seeing. Her eyes widened a little at his questions, wondering at his intentions.

'Why?' she said, avoiding the question directly.

'I went to the Circus performance last night. While I was there, there was a terrible accident.' She waited for his to collect himself and continue. 'You know what happened to my parents. When I took on my role as Batman, I swore I would never allow that to happen again.' Alfred had stopped his polishing, his attention fully on his charge and the young Miss.

'Last night I failed. And now, because of that, a small boy has lost his parents. He's alone.'

Christine had paled considerably and her jaw had tightened. 'Bruce what are you saying?'

'I had Alfred when my parents were murdered. He has no one. They're going to put him in an orphanage, unless...' Bruce bit his lip as he took a breath. 'I want to take him in, but I don't think I can do it alone.'

'Bruce' she breathed 'I can't get invol...'

'Involved with human affairs, I know.' Bruce interrupted 'But he's just a child Chris. We could give him a home.' Alfred had never seen Bruce like this, even when he was a boy. There was a determination in his eyes that had never been there before. Christine could see it as well.

'Bruce it's not that east to take on someone else's baby.'

'He's hardly a baby, he's 8.' Shock spread across her face.

'What...' she swallowed 'What Circus did you say?' Bruce could see something had started her.

'Haley's Circus.' Her lips pursed. ' Christine?' She stood, looking away from him.

'Make the arrangements. I'll do what I can to help you.' When she left, Bruce looked to Alfred.

'Any ideas?' The older man shook his head.

'All I can say Master Bruce, is I have faced some great challenges of the heart in my years. I can only imagine what challenges she had faced in all of hers.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fingernails taped against the garnet work tops in a nervous pattern. Christine didn't know how long she had been stood there in the kitchen, leaning on the side and looking out of the window. Bruce had left earlier that morning to travel the cities length to Gotham orphanage. She had had nightmares of burning buildings, screaming children and circus lights for the last week since Bruce had dropped the bombshell.

Her tapping continued but ceased as the car pulled back into the gate. She ran from the kitchen and into the foyer, just as the front door opened. And then there he was, short, slight, a tangle of black hair and watery blue eyes. All week she had been telling herself that she was being foolish, that there was no way life would once again entwine their paths. And yet there he was. Richard, her Richard, her baby.

 **A/N As promised here is the next chapter...however I do have a confession...I'm going on holiday next week so will be unable to update. However I will try and update this Sunday if I have time. If not, chapters will continue as usual on the 7th July. On another note how are you liking the story so far? From here on out, if you haven't already guessed, it will pretty much focused on Dick. Let me know what you think in the review. And maybe even your theories on what's going to happen! Karin xx**


	4. Chapter 3 - Robin

_Screams echo through the air against the orange glow of the amber sky. Women and children scream in fear; the men have screams filled with hate. They charge through the street with fire in their hands, pointed weapons and heavy guns. They stride away from the great oak in the centre of the town. On its branches, a man hangs from a steady swinging rope._

Purple eyes open wide, darting around the room before calming and morphing to blue. The dream fades away but the screams remain. Christine rises from the coach where she had fallen asleep, her book still in her hands. The clock reads 1am; Bruce is likely still on patrol. The house is still, but the screams of terror drift from the upper floor of the manor. With quickening steps she quits the room, taking the stairs two at a time before throwing herself through a still unfamiliar door. A door that until recent weeks, she had never before stepped through.

The 8 year old boy was sat up in bed, sweat clinging to his forehead and his sheets were wrapped tightly around him, like a straight jacket. He struggled against them, dazed from sleep and still screaming. She was by his side in seconds, holding him to her breast, rocking him slowly until his screams became soft sobs.

'They fell, I couldn't save them.' Dick sobbed. Christine pulled him closer as she cooed him. It seems she was not the only one haunted by nightmares of the past. She felt him go limp in her arms; his head resting heavily on her chest as he fell back into slumber.

'More nightmares?' the whisper came from the open door, where Bruce was now stood. She nodded, gently placing the boy back down onto the mattress, untangling him from the sheets and tucking him back in. Taking one last look to make sure he is sleeping soundly, Christine follows Bruce down the corridor.

'Did you find him?'

'I found a lead. It's only a matter of time before Zucco is behind bars.'

Christine emitted a soft growl, her pointed teeth somewhat showing under her lips. 'If I could just get my hands on him...' Bruce put his hands on her arms, his grip tight; knowing it wouldn't hurt her.

'Christine, Zucco is human. We will deal with him and bring him to justice, but killing him is not the answer.'

'Do you not hear him scream at night!' her whispers took on a higher pitch as anger flooded her. 'He is in pain. He doesn't just need a home, he needs to know that something is being done to bring his...parents some justice.'

'Something is being done. I'm doing everything I can.'

'But he doesn't know it!' She was shaking now. All the years she had managed to stay calm and collected, and now in just a few weeks, one little boy had managed to bring down all of her walls; making her an emotional mess. 'He's been here for three weeks. Isn't it time he learnt the truth about you?' Bruce looked down at her with what she could only describe as pity. It was a look she was unfamiliar with; she was the world deadliest predator. People weren't meant to look at her with pity. 'You know what, forget it.'

'Christine.' She stormed past him, down the stairs and out of the door; disappearing into the darkness of the night.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Bruce watched her go. She had been different these last few weeks, her usual controlled demeanour had changed. She was acting more...human. He sighed, turning away from the stair case to peek in through Dick's door. The boy was exactly as Christine had left him, curled up on his side under the covers, clutching onto the stuffed elephant he had brought with him from the Circus.

Was Christine right? Should he tell Dick about Batman; comfort the boy with the knowledge that he was working around the clock to bring the man who murdered his parents to justice?

For right now, he would keep Dick in the dark on his secret life. The boy was just starting to settle into his life in Gotham. He didn't speak very often; Bruce found it hard to believe that the boy lying in the bed was the same lively boy he had met, that tragic day almost two months ago. To reveal the boy to the even darker side of Gotham could be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Taking a final look at the sleeping child, Bruce softly closed the door and headed down to the Batcave. He would find Zucco and he would bring him down. Maybe then Dick would be able to sleep through the night without filling the manor with terror stricken screams.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Christine hadn't been around the manor in a few days. Dick's shoulders slumped, he enjoyed the her company; she reminded him of his mom, she was kind and she smelt nice. With Mr Wayne constantly working at the office, she had been his only companion. Now there was only Alfred and the old man had work of his own to do around the house. This left Dick sat on the stair case playing with the Game boy Mr Wayne had brought him last week. He had never owned anything like it before, his parents had never really been able to afford it. Dick found himself curious as to how the game actually worked and had to resist the urge to take it apart and put it back together. Computers were all new to him and he was fascinated.

But even the game wasn't enough to distract him from his loneliness. He was used to being around a busy Circus, where people were always practising, laughing and spending time with each other. To suddenly be in this big house, practically all by himself. It hurt almost as much as knowing that he would never see him parents again.

Mr Wayne had recently put up a picture of his parents in the library on top of the fire place. Since Christine had been away he had woken from his nightmares alone. It was these nights that he would take himself down to the library, sit in one of the large comfortable chairs in front of the fire and just stare at the picture. In a small way, he could almost convince himself that they were still here, sat in the dark room with him. But he knew that was silly; they weren't here. They were gone and they were never coming back.

The hour was late when Dick awoke once more. He was sat in the darkness of the library, the room only lit by the glowing red embers of the fire. Looking around the room, he looked for what had woken him, but everything was still. But then he heard it again, a strange clanking sound like metal on metal. Dick's eyes widened as the book case on the other side of the room, next to the piano, shifted to the side and Alfred walked out. Dick hid behind the tall back of the chair, as Alfred looked around the room. The old butler removed himself from the library, leaving Dick once more, alone.

Filled with a new found curiosity, Dick stole away from the chair, over to the bookshelf he had just seen the old man walk through. He stared at it for a moment, thinking of all the ways that might open the secret door. He thought about moving the books to see if there were any that were levers. But the 8 year old quickly dismissed that idea, instead his eyes travelled over to the piano. Maybe a combination of keys? But what keys? He needed to open the book case. Book, Case. B, C.

After a quick check to make sure Alfred was nowhere in sight, the small fingers placed themselves over the B and C keys on the highest end of the piano. Christine had shown him the different notes, sometime earlier that week. He had absorbed the information, lapping up everything he was being taught. The soft sound of the keys filled the room before the sound of the book case scraping on the floor followed. Behind the bookcase was a metal elevator shaft.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Dick tenderly stepped into the elevator. Once inside the secret door closed automatically behind him and the shaft started to descend. Dick's eyes opened to the size of saucers as the huge cave came into view. When the elevator stopped, he walked out in awe; looking up to the high ceiling, where thousands of bats hung from their feet. Dick took a few steps backwards, his back hitting something cold and hard behind him. As he turned, lights lit up a large computer. Down on a lower level of the cave, an iron door opened and a strange black vehicle entered and parked on a circular platform.

Dick hid quickly under the desk of the computer, listening to the heavy steps of the new comer as they walked up to the higher level. The boy shook as the black boots walked past his hiding spot, followed closely by the swish of a cape. With sudden realisation, Dick pocked his head out from his hiding place; looking up at the Dark Knight. He gasped in admiration before diving back under the table when the vigilante turned on his heels. Dick was surprised to hear the Dark Knight sigh.

'Dick, I know you're there.' For a moment he couldn't move, not only did he know he was there, but Batman had remembered his name! But then something else dawned on him. Batman's voice had been deep and gruff. This voice sounded more like... He stuck his head out again as the cowl was removed.

'Mr Wayne.' he crawled out from under the table, 'You're Batman?'

Bruce looked down at the boy with soft eyes. He had hoped to keep Batman from him a little longer; but the boy was smart, he had seen that the day he met him.

'How did you get down here?' He had to handle this carefully, he didn't want to scare the boy. But Dick didn't seem afraid, he was staring at him with those crystal blue eyes, full of nothing but wonder. Just as they had been the first time he had met him. Maybe letting him know about Batman wasn't a disaster. The boy had a stark back in his eyes that had been missing since the accident. It wasn't as bright as it had been, but it was there.

'I came through the bookcase...I used the piano.' he paused, his eyes going to the ground. He scuffed his foot against the floor as his hands timidly played the with hem of his shirt. 'Are you mad?'

'No, I'm not mad. It was inevitable that you would find out sooner or later. I'm impressed you discovered the cave on your own.' And there it was, the first smile Bruce had seen on the boys face in weeks.

'Does Miss Christine known?'

'Why don't you ask her yourself.' Bruce looked over to the stair case, Dick followed his gaze and his eyes landed on a woman with silver hair and bright purple eyes. Dick took a step back in shock, he could see that this woman was Christine, but she looked so different, so..unhuman.

'Don't be afraid Dickie.' The lady raised her hands, taking a tender step forward. Approaching him as you would a cornered animal. When she reached him, she carefully knelt down in front of him. Dick took in all of her features. The exterior was alien, but the look of kindness was familiar.

'I'm not afraid.' And he realised he wasn't, he trusted her, just as he trusted Batman...Bruce. 'Are you part of the League too?' She nodded, 'Are you going to find the man that killed my parents?' Again she nodded, this time with more conviction.

'Yes Dickie, we will find him.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

And find him they did. Dick had learnt how to read his three new guardians. When Batman headed out one evening, Dick could tell something was different. He was closing in on Zucco. Bruce had sent Christine away; though Dick didn't understand why. Maybe Batman just like to work alone. But then why was Christine always here?

Dick found himself down in the Bat cave that evening, watching the computer and the entrance for any news from Batman. Alfred brought him down some hot chocolate at one point, but then left him be. The old man could tell when someone wanted to be alone. He had had years of practise with his Master Bruce.

Time ticked by and still there was no word from Bruce. Dick had a feeling in the pt of his stomach. Something was wrong. He waited a little longer, but the feeling intensified. Placing his hands on the computer keys he slowly put in the code he had seen Bruce type in for his tracker. A small red dot blinked on the screen. It stayed on one place; he wasn't travelling. Then Dick looked on the map for the location. His gut churned. He was on the pitch where Haley's had set up the tent. After the accident the tent hadn't been taken down. The police had wanted it to remain up until the investigation was complete. Batman was there now...did that mean Zucco was as well?

What if Batman was in danger? He stopped himself, even if he was, what could he do about it, he was 8! He looked over to the cabinet where Bruce kept his suit, in one of the compartments were a series of domino masks from the time before the suit was built. He may only be 8, but he was the only 8 year old in the world who could perform a quadruple summersault. He had been raised in a Circus and it was his parents who had been taken. Dick suddenly realised, he had no choice but to go after Batman. Fate had played him this hand and now he had to take hold of it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Batman's eyes flickered open. He cursed himself for his weakness. He had been so distracted, thinking about Dick that he had missed the heavy object behind him until he was on the floor loosing consciousness. Now he was tied to what looked like a wheel...was this the circus tent?

'So glad you could join us Batman.' Zucco circled him, an evil glint in his scarred eyes. 'Did you know my family were performers?' He pulled three large knives from his coat pocket. Touching the sharp point with one of his fingers. 'They were knife throwers. My father taught me, but I was never as good as he was.' Walking up to the wheel he pull one side down, causing it to start spinning. 'I never really kept up the practise. Shall we still if I've still got it?' He threw one of the knives; it jammed itself in the wood between Batman's tethered legs. 'Missed.'

Batman remained calm, if Zucco kept talking then the gangster wouldn't notice that he was subtly cutting through the rope on his wrists. The second knife was thrown, this one landed a little away from his right ear.

'Getting closer. This time I won't miss.' Batman knew Tony wouldn't miss this time. He was going to have a knife between his eyes, unless he got himself out now! But the rope was still not breaking. Zucco brought his arm back and Batman had to resist the urge to close his eyes. But then suddenly Zucco was on the ground, pushed there by a flurry of red and green. The flurry stood up. It was small, would have just about reached up to Batman's hip bone. He knew this because the flurry was Dick. Dressed in the leotard he had worn on the night of the last performance of the Flying Graysons, a domino mask and a small cape, which looked like it had been fashioned quickly out of some of the spare fabric from Batman's own cape.

'What's this?' Zucco laughed 'Batman's found himself a pet!' Picking up the knife he lunched at Dick, who rolled out of the way before flipping over and hand springing off Zucco's chest, knocking the man to the ground once again. Batman fought again the ropes harder trying to get them the break. Meanwhile Zucco was once again attacking Dick, finally pinning the boy down. 'I have no qualms about killing children.' he snarled at the boy.

'I think he might.' said Dick, looking past the gangster. Then Batman's fist connected with the side of Zucco's head. The man scrambled up, making a run for the side of the tent before climbing the small ladder to the platforms. Batman persued him, following him up the ladder.

'Please, please. Give me a chance!' the man cried when they both stood high above the ground.

'Did you give John and Mary Grayson a chance?' growled Batman taking a step forward. Then to his dismay Zucco stood back, lost his footing and tumbled over the side. In that quick moment, Batman considered the irony before diving forward to try and save the man. But it was not the Dark Knight who saved the murderer. The flurry had returned, taking hold of Zucco's shirt as he fell before swinging back onto the platform. Zucco had passed out from terror, his body lay limp on the wooden board. Dick released him and looked up at the Dark Knight.

'Why didn't you let him fall?' asked Batman

'He can't be brought to Justice if he's dead. Can he.' Batman allowed a small smile. He had worried that with their similar childhood experiences, Dick would have turned out like him. But already Bruce could see the boy was so much stronger than him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Zucco was arrested and placed in a police car. Batman watched from a distance; not wanting the police to see Dick. Speaking of the boy, he had proven himself very capable tonight.

'So I guess Bruce Wayne isn't very good at this parenting thing.' Dick looked up at him a smile.

'What about Batman?' Batman shrugged,

'Well I'm not sure he's the parenting sort either...but maybe...' the smile was widening.

'A partner?' Batman placed a hand on the boys head, watching as the spark in his eyes brightened.

'You'll need a name.' Dick thought about it for a moment. He thought back to his parents, his mother had always said he reminded her of a little robin when he performed. He had always hated the name. His father would then joke and call him the flying squirrel. He smiled at the memory, holding it close to his heart.

'Robin.'

'Like the bird?' Batman frowned, but the boy seemed happy with his choice and it suited him.

'It's a family name.'

OOoOoOoOoOo

Bruce was pretty sure Christine was about to rip his head off with the way she was glaring at him. There were very few things that could send a shiver down the man's spine, but Christine's angry expression was one of them. Especially since her anger had never before been directed at him.

'What the hell are you thinking!' He didn't really have an answer. What was he thinking? Letting an 8 year old train to be a vigilante. The League was going to have his head if Christine didn't beat them too it. But behind all his doubt and the resident vampires deathly glare, the choice felt right.

'If I don't train him, then he's just going to go out there and do it anyway.' he said, trying to calm the storm that was raging in his friends eyes. 'I won't let him out until I think he's ready. He needs this Chris.'

'Yeh you keep telling yourself that Bruce.' She stormed up to the house; she would have left completely, but she had been gone too much recently. With Zucco finally being convicted she didn't want Dick to wake up alone when the nightmares hit. Yes Bruce was here, but she was too angry to think about him. She sat in the living room, straight and still in her favourite chair. Bruce had not followed her, he knew when to leave her be. Time ticked by; she waited to hear the screams. But soon the light of the sun started to peak through the window, lighting up her pale skin. She took a shaky breath.

Dick had slept through the night. For the first time since his parents had perished no nightmares had plagued him. She shook her head, realising that Bruce was right. Dick needed Robin, it was an outlet for his grief and his anger. The motherly part of her was screaming, 'what if he dies!' The immortal part of her shrugged. 'There are worse things than death.'

She rose from the chair, a few hours later when Bruce finally entered the room. She couldn't look at him as she spoke. Pride builds over years and she had lived many years.

'He goes out, only when I say he's ready. Only small time villains, I never want him going near freaks like the Joker.' Bruce nodded, 'Only a few times a week, he's still a boy.' She had run out of conditions. Was she doing the right thing? Allowing the birth of Batman and Robin?...Batman and Robin.

It had a nice ring too it.

 **A/N There's a nice long chapter to see you through my absence. I know this story isn't as popular as some of my others but I feel it's important to finish it. Some times as a writer you have to get one idea down on paper in order to make room in your mind for another. Also before I go, I just want to spread my heart break and support for what happened in Tunisia. I don't consider myself to be an angry person, but after watching the news last night I was shaking with anger to the point I had to spend 4 hours in the gym to calm myself down. My heart goes out to all the families that were effected by this monstrous act of cowardice. If you do nothing else today, hug your family. This world is becoming a very uncertain place; but I truly believe if we all keep love in our hearts, we will make it through these dark times. We will beat these monsters, who feel they have the right to take human life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you all when I return. Karin xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 4 - Always

**2009**

 _They're dead. They're all dead. The whole league gone, in an explosion of fire. Artemis is gone, Superboy, Kaldur, even Wolf. And now here he was, trapped in enemy territory and about to die. Worst of all he had dragged Wally to his death as well. The red head looked at him, his eyes portraying his fear but also the relief that he didn't have to die alone. Robin wished he could give him the same look back; but with his domino mask still in place, Wally was unable to see the emotions running like a cinema screen over his pupils._

 _Which was properly just as well, Robin really didn't know how he was feeling. He had watched his parents fall to their death, he had seen his family and friends killed; unable to do anything to help them. The man who had taken him in, become a father to him; he had died, not even able to finish his last transmission. Christine, the woman he now called mother, had in a fit of fury gone to her friends aid, only to he wiped from existence herself._

 _He was breaking inside. But he had to stay strong, that was how he was trained and he had to be there for KF. Wally took his hand, holding it tight. Then the explosive went off and everything went black._

OOoOoOoOoOo

Robin couldn't quite pull the world into focus. Everything was buzzing around too fast, nothing was making sense. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Where was the pain free weightlessness? Where were his parents, his friends, his family? Then he realised there was something looking down on him, a dark fuzzy mark against the stark white.

'Robin?' he pulled the black mark into focus with great difficultly. Then suddenly everything came back into focus all at once. It was Batman above him, very much alive. Slowly he sat up, taking in the scene before him.

They were all alive. His friends were all sat on tables, all looking rather pale but they were alive! Their mentors were beside them. What was going on? What had happened, why was everyone alive? And then he remembered; the training simulation, that's why they were all led on these metal tables. He started shaking, as the surprise was replaced with a strange anger. Why would Batman put him through that? The one thing he feared in the world; loosing everyone he loved, being left alone. Batman had slapped him in the face with it.

'Robin?' He was trying to get his attention again, a strong hand was placed on his shoulder. The weight that for so many years had seemed so comforting was suddenly too heavy. Swiping the hand away, he leapt from the table, running from the room and ignoring as he name was called.

He didn't really know where he was going, he had to move, he had to get up high where he could clear his head from all the confusion. He turned the corner and collided with a solid force. He tumbled to the ground, but instantly scrambled to his feet, taking no note of what it was he had hit.

'Robin?' the voice that called after him was female this time. 'Robin, baby what's wrong?' he still didn't stop, he kept running until he reached the gym. Once there he climbed up the ropes and bars until he was high up in the eaves of the mountain, in the 'Robin's nest' as the Team had started calling it. Once there he let the tears flow.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Batman had considered going after the small boy, but after 4 years of having him in his care, he had learnt that there were times when Dick just needed to be alone. He was considering this when Christine stormed into the room. She was still wearing the Kevlar padded suit from her mission. Bruce had little time to register this however before he was lifted by his neck and slammed into the nearest wall. The League and their young counter parts gasped, unsure what to do as the two Bats collided.

'What the hell is wrong with him and why do I get the feeling you're responsible!' Christine's eyes glowed dangerously purple as she growled at him, her fangs on full display.

'It...was a training simulation.' Batman choked out, he had never seen his friend this angry before 'Something went wrong.'

'What?' At her question J'ohn stepped forward.

'The shock of seeing the League destroyed was too much for M'gann. She lost control of her powers, causing me to lose control of the simulation. From that point on the children forgot that what they were seeing and experiencing wasn't real.' He paused, fear edging over him as the vampire's eyes swept over him.

'That doesn't explain why he is this upset.' She had lowered Batman so that his feet were now touching the floor, but her hand remained warningly around his throat.

'He saw everyone die...before dying himself.' said Batman, he looked Christine in the eye, hoping she could see past the mask and see how sorry he was. If she did, she didn't react to it. Instead she slammed him once again into the wall but then released him; storming out the way she had come in. Batman straightened, glad that he had been wearing his Kevlar, because he wasn't so sure she would have cared if he wasn't. He could understand her being a little upset; she had bounded with Dick considerably over the years. He had seen her cry to herself the first time the young boy had accidently called her Mom. But this anger was unexpected; it was almost feral. The kind of rage you see from a wild cat protecting her cubs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Christine knew she shouldn't have reacted like that; she most defiantly shouldn't have man handled Batman the way she had. But she was so angry, she was still shaking with anger as she headed towards the gym. She had felt this anger before, towards Zucco after the Grayson's were killed. But she knew she didn't feel like that because of the act that had taken place; it was because of the emotions it had caused Dick to feel.

When the boy had run into her she had been hit with a wave of fear, anger and betrayal. Now that she was calming down she realised they were not her feelings but Dick's. The more time they spent together the more in-tune they became. It was a feat that came in handy when dealing with the young teen. There was nothing he could hide from her. Which was why she knew where he was now; though she couldn't see him, her sensitive ears could pick up his muffled sobs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

'Robin?' Dick sniffed as the voice called up to him. Peering over the edge of one of the eaves, he saw Christine looking up towards him. He sat back, wiped his tears away and then looked back over; but Christine was now gone.

He jumped slightly as he realised she was beside him. She rarely used her powers in front of him; it was always slightly strange when she did.

'Are you alright?' It wasn't a question really, it was a open invitation for him to tell her everything. But he treated it like a question, unable to talk for the tears. Instead he shook his head silently. 'Come here.' She opened her arms and eloped him in them. He pressed his face to her chest as he cried; letting her rub soothing circles into his back as she rocked him. After a few minutes he felt as though he was able to once again talk.

'They were all gone, all dead. There was nothing I could do to save them. Everything just kept going wrong. I was alone.' She shushed him softly, holding him tighter.

'The simulation was to show you that sometimes things don't go according to plan. Sometimes there are battles you cannot win.' He could understand that, it was a good lesson to learn. But did it have to include watching everyone die. He tried to express this, but he could only muster two words before his voice cracked.

'You died.' He felt the woman stiffen against him, but soon she relaxed, pulling him away from her so she could remove his mask and look him in the eye.

'You listen to me. I will never leave you, ok. If there is only one thing I thank immortality for, it's that I will always be here for you. Always.' She smiled and Dick gave her a small smile in return before attaching himself back to her, like a little koala.

He was calming down now, his sobs had turned to periodic hiccups. His breathing had even out and his mind was once again becoming still. He pushed the scene of his families demise from his mind, instead focusing on what Christine had said.

'Mom. What's it like?'

'What's what like?'

'Living forever?' he felt more than heard her sigh. It was a question he had never thought to ask. After four years he had always seen Christine as a mother figure, not a vampire. It had never really sunk in that she was in fact older than Alfred and would live long after he himself had died. She pulled him in closer as she answered.

'It's lonely Honey, very lonely.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

The fighting started that night. Robin was sat on the sofa with the other young heroes. After the events of the day, their mentors felt they deserved some down time; the team had chosen a movie night. But none of them were focused on the screen. From down the corridor they could hear Christine and Batman screaming at each other. The two usually calm and quiet heroes were ripping into each other in a way that had M'gann biting her lip in anxiety. Robin was sinking further and further into his seat. He had never heard his adoptive parents fight this way before. Sure they had had the odd argument, generally about him, but Dick was now genuinely concerned about his families welfare. He picked at the hem of his shirt, trying to distract himself from what they were saying.

'Did you even consider the damage you could have done. Not just to Robin, to all of them!' they heard Christine cry.

'The simulation was not supposed to go the way it did. I thought I had calculated all the possible outcomes.' Batman snapped back.

'Obviously you're slipping! How could you not consider that M'gann would lose control? That girl has so much power, you know that!' there was silence as Batman didn't have a comeback to give her. The team held their breath, waiting for what would be said next.

'Do you even care how they feel about this? How Robin feels?'

'Of course I care. They're my team aren't they.'

'Then tell me why. Why didn't you stop and think about the effect this would have on my son!'

'Our son.'

The team looked to Robin who now had his hands over his ears. In that moment they had never seen their friend look so young. He was chewing on his lip, though he couldn't decide himself whether it was from grief or anger. He should have known that this fight would be about him. In the end it was always him they argued over. He couldn't help but wonder if they had fought like this before they had taken him in. Or had they been happy before he came into their lives?

Batman strode into the room. He informed the team that over the next few days they would have several sessions with Black Canary to talk about how they felt now that the simulation was over. Then he turned to Robin.

'We're going home.' Robin nodded, jumping over the back of couch to join his mentor, following him through the zeta beam. Once in the cave he removed his sunglasses, looking up at his father.

'Where's Christine?'

'She's gone on a mission, she won't be back for a few days.' The older man glanced at the boy before doing a double take, walking closer and looking into the boys face.

'What's wrong?' asked Dick, his eyebrow raising at Bruce's strange behaviour.

'Nothing. Go and finish your homework.' Dick nodded, heading for the stair case. Bruce shook his head, he must have been seeing things. Staring into Christine's angry vampire eyes all day must have done a number on him, because for a moment he had thought he had seen the glowing violet hue of her eyes merging with the crystal blue of Dicks. But that was just ridiculous.

 **A/N So sorry this hasn't been updated in forever, but after I got back off my holiday, I went down with the flu and I was still trying to work everyday so I pretty much exhausted myself and so my stories went completely out of my head. This is the last background chapter after this we will be getting to the main point of the story and the reason you are all here...if anyone is here ;) If you are reading this, please leave a review and tell me what you think and whether or not you would like anything changed or if you have an ideas about the direction this story could go in :). Until next time. Karin xx**


	6. Chapter 5 - Fledgling

2012 - Jump City

The night air felt soothing against his skin as he sat in the shadows. Robin had learnt very early on that the air in Jump smelled cleaner than in Gotham. The act of being able to take a lungful of air, without coughing up soot, gave him a sense of freedom; new life. That was the reason he had come here; running away from the Manor to go out on his own. He needed the freedom; he needed a new life.

The tension in Wayne Manor had been building over the last three years. Ever since the training simulation when he was 13. The relationship between Bruce and Christine had become strained, but they couldn't avoid each other. Not if they wanted to see Dick.

Batman became darker than usual, faulting Robin on everything he did; until eventually Dick did make a mistake. The bullet had ripped through his chest; in that moment Robin couldn't work out what had happened. He didn't really understand until he was crumpled on the floor; a dark puddle growing outward under his face. The next thing he knew, Batman was kneeling over him, putting his strong hands down on his bleeding chest, causing pain to explode through his body like fireworks.

How Batman got him back to the cave Dick didn't know. He awoke four days later, feeling like he had been hit by a truck. Bruce had told him he should be dead, that it was a miracle that he had survived. But he also told him that he wasn't going to risk that miracle being needed again.

Robin was fired.

Christine had been strangely silent on the matter. Dick later suspected that she had known about his plan before he himself had even considered it. She loved him, wanted to protect him; but she also knew him so well. She knew if he wanted something bad enough he would fight for it, no matter who was in his way. And he had fought. After three weeks recovery he had disappeared into the night; running away to Jump City and forming the Teen Titans. That had been eight months ago. No one had sought him out after he left. Once again Dick suspected that was due to Christine.

He barely felt his shoulder now. The wound healed quickly and cleanly, despite Lesley's prediction that it would damage the nerves in his arm. It didn't bother him now, allowing him to continue his work as the Boy Wonder...just in a different city.

'Yo Rob, you seeing what I'm seeing?' Cyborg's voice over his ear piece was a welcome distraction from his memories. He looked down from his perch and saw two men heading down an alleyway, turning towards the back entrance of the bank.

'Oh yeh, I see them.' Silently he approached the pair; using the shadows to conceal himself. The Titans were closing in around them. Robin jumped down from his hiding place, landing just behind the two.

'Midnight stroll boys?' he said, his famous laugh filling the alley way. The rest of the teens appeared from the darkness. The crooks turned slowly; Robin's grin fell from his face.

Growing up the way he had, there were few things Robin really feared. But the creatures from Christine's stories had always terrified him. Anything that was too dangerous for the League to take down was not something to take lightly. Those fearsome creatures were what stood before him; pale skin, red eyes and fangs emerging from their gums as they took up their own grins.

'Well, well, well. Looky here Marko, seems Sonny Jim here knows what we are.' One of them, the taller of the two, sniggered. He had a Southern accent; they were a long way from home. Robin had no time to consider what had brought them to Jump, as the others grin widened considerably.

'I think you're right. Let's see what we have here.' He looked over the Titans one by one. 'Alien, Machine, Alien...I'm not sure what you're supposed to be.' he mocked when he reached Beast Boy. The morphling growled, but stayed where he was; his animal instincts picking up the danger coming from the pair.

They then turned to Robin, closing their eyes and taking a deep intake of breath.

'You on the other hand. You smell delicious.' When their eyes reopened they were glowing with dangerous intent. It took all of Robins willpower not to shake under their gaze. Time slowed as they held their eyes on him. Robin felt Raven's mind touching his own.

' _What do we do? Who are these people?'_

 _'They're dangerous.'_ Robin thought, his mind working over time, fuelled by fear. _'Take the others and get all the civilians off the street.'_

 _'What about you?'_ Robin answered her by turning on his heel and running as fast as he could. He was half relieved, half terrified when the two immortals gave chase. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, allowing him to run at his fastest. He knew he would not be able to out run them; he was aware that he was still alive due to the fact they were toying with him.

Reaching for his belt mid-run, he sent off an SOS to the League. He just had to stay alive until they got here.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Flash's eye darted up from his paper as a beacon lit up on the large monitor screen. He was alert when he registered it was a distress call, but he was on his feet when he realised it was Robins. None of the League had heard from Robin since he had left 8 months ago. He suspected that Wally and Roy were still in contact but neither of them would discuss the bird, nor would either of his parents. Bruce and Christine had originally been frantic when they discovered their adoptive son was missing, but after hearing the news of the Teen Titans in Jump City they both calmed. Batman still kept an eye on him (though Barry was pretty sure the man would have dragged the boy back if it weren't for Chris. )

This was the first communication Robin had made in 8 months and it was an SOS. The fact that he had lit his beacon and not called in for help, meant he was in serious danger.

'Watchtower to Batman.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Batman watched his coffee swirl around his mug. He had lost interest in the conversation with Clark several minutes ago. But for Super Boys sake he allowed the alien to continue talking, getting everything off his chest. Once he stopped rambling Batman would tell him what he was going to tell him all along. Man up and talk to the kid!

He was almost relieved when he got the call from Flash.

'Batman, receiving.' he said shrugging his shoulders at Superman when the Man of Steel stopped midword, his mouth still open, ready to form the rest of the sentence.

' _Bats, its Robin, he sent out an SOS.'_

Batman was on his feet and heading for the Zeta Beams in his next breath. Clark following on his heel. 'Where?'

' _Jump City. North, just heading downtown.'_ As he marches down the corridor he dials into his communicator.

'Christine. It's Robin. I'm sending you the co-ordinates.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

The thing about fear, is it clouds your judgement. It makes you forget your training, the things you know to do and not to do. Such as look behind you when you're running full pelt. That was one of the first things Batman had taught him. At the time Dick had hated the fact he was being taught how to run away. Now he was glad of that fact.

But in a moment of fearful weakness, he forgot. Glancing over his shoulder for a mere second to try and pinpoint his pursuer. It only took that second for him to lose his footing, causing him to stumble. Robin knew it was over as his face connected with the tarmac. He tried to quickly get back up, but a pair of feet stood before him. He looked up to see the smaller of the pair.

'It's been a fun game Kid, but now it's time to finish this.' The vampires eyes glowed red as he took a step forward. Robin pushed himself back and tried to move himself away. But he soon found his escape blocked by the second in command.

'Now where do you think you're going? It's rude to leave a party without saying good bye.'

Dick could honestly say he had never been so scared. Not when facing the Joker, or Two-Face. They had been human, flawed, broken, but human. These creatures were not natural. They were monsters. And they were going to kill him. He was going to die.

He heard himself scream as the creatures hand came down. He closed his eyes on reflex, not wanting to see the end coming. But the pain never came, nothing ever touched him.

Opening his eyes slowly, Robin saw the creatures hand was near him, reaching out to finish him. But they couldn't touch him, it almost looked like there was a force around him that the creatures couldn't penetrate. The creature looked confused but then understanding swept over his face and it turned to amusement.

'He's a fledgling.' the vampire straightened up, smiling down on Robin with a sinister grin. 'We're in the presence of royalty Marco.' Robin was so confused, what were they talking about.

'So who do you belong to then?' said Marco, bringing his face dangerously close to Dicks.

'What?' Robin whispered. Marco just sighed.

'You sure he's a fledgling Paul?'

'We'll we can't touch him can we. Besides, Kid can run faster than any human I've ever seen, I'd imagine he's at the age for his powers to be showing.'

Robin decided he didn't care what they were talking about. If they kept talking for long enough he might be able to put some distance between them. Just until help arrived. While the two were arguing over matters he didn't understand, Robin brought his feet under himself slowly, readying himself to run. But just as he pushed off from the ground he was thrown back. Paul using the apparent force-field against him, the power of it sending him back to the ground in a daze.

'Now the big question is, what to do with you now?' their grins could put Joker to shame as they stalked over to him once again. Robin could feel himself shaking. 7 years he had been a vigilante and he had tried never to show fear. But these were not normal circumstances, he couldn't see himself getting out of this one. Whether they could touch him or not, these two were going to find a way of killing him. 'You're scared. Good, the hunt is no fun unless you are scared.'

'Maybe it is you that should be afraid.' the new voice was deep, calm. Robin felt himself stop shaking just before the two men were ripped away from him. Dick couldn't make out the actual fight. They were moving too fast, making the figures moving blurs. But he could tell by the screams that this new comer was killing them. It took less than 20 seconds to finish, and the bodies to lying face down on the road...while their heads looked up at the stars, several feet in the opposite direction.

A man now stood before him. He was tall, slender but still muscular, his dark hair slicked back and his facial hair trimmed neatly. But it was the eyes that held Robins attention. The piercing blue that had watched over him since he was small. He knew those eyes anywhere, but the rest of him was unfamiliar. As he approached, Dick felt his breathing catching in his chest. The man sensed this.

'There is no need to be afraid of me. As you can see, I am a friend.' for a moment his eyes glowed purple and Dick knew why they were familiar, why this man felt safe. His fear had left him exhausted and now his adrenaline had been used up, he found himself leaning forward and falling into the man's arms.

It was at that moment Batman, Superman and Christine came round the corner, looking for the fight that had already passed.

'Father?' Christine's eyes widened at the sight of Dick, unconscious in the man's arms. The man did not look best pleased.

'Care to explain to me Daughter. Why my Grandson and Heir is alone and exposed?'

 **A/N Hello again. Sorry its taken so long. The original story for this was boring me whilst writing it, so (in order to spare you the boredom) I have re written my plan. I'm hoping after the main back story has been established to treat this story as a series of one shots, kind of like Parental Bat Moments (if you haven't read it yet, please go and check it out!) only with the vampires thrown in! Let me know in the reviews if this would be something you would be interested in reading. I wasn't happy with the way the story was going, but I hate giving up on a story so this is me giving it one last chance at life. Until next time. Karin xx**


	7. Chapter 6 - Truth

To say that the silence back to the watch tower was awkward, would have been the understatement of the year. But when they finally got into the safety of the inner chambers and had laid Robin down to sleep in the next room, things blew up.

'I thought you said he was safe!' The man Batman presumed was Dracula, shouted at Christine.

'He was perfectly safe!'

'Clearly. What is also very clear is that he is not with the surrogate family!'

Batman was becoming very confused. He didn't like being confused. He walked over to the door to the bed chambers; quickly peered round the door to make sure Robin was still asleep, before turning on the two immortals, in a way only The Batman would dare to do.

'Can someone please explain to me what on earth you are talking about!' he almost shouted but managed to just about keep himself in check. 'Robin was living with us until very recently, but we were still keeping a close eye on him.' he said, though he didn't know why he was explaining to this man, why Robin was not in Gotham.

Christine however gave him a horrified look and a glare that told him to shut up; but by the look on Alexander's face it was too late.

'The boy lives with you?' Christine nodded, 'How long has this been going on for?'

'Eight years.' she whispered. Suddenly she was pinned against the nearest wall with his pale hand around her neck.

'And you didn't think to inform me! He was supposed to stay with the humans, that was the plan!' he growled, fangs bared. But Christine wouldn't back down; her fangs showed and she pushed him back.

'They died!' she screamed at him, 'I was the best protection he had left!'

'And yet you were not there to protect him tonight.' The immortal male had calmed now; returning to his more appealing form. Christine followed suit. She then turned to Batman who was staring at them in utter confusion.

'Who the hell are you?' he finally managed. Dracula straightened himself.

'You might know me as Dracula. But my name is Alexander. Alexander Grayson.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

The first thing Dick knew as he woke up, was that he was not in Titans Tower. The next thing that came to mind, was that he was alive. Sitting up he realised that he was in Batman's room at the Watch Tower. That meant Batman had finally come and taken him away from Jump. But under the circumstances he was quite glad.

He took a moment to just breathe. He had come so close to being killed. But that man had saved him; he had said he was a friend. Dick pondered this, but through the silence of the room he could hear shouting coming from outside. Curious and not wanting to be alone any longer, he travelled to the door and cautiously stepped out.

Christine was the first to notice him. Walking away from the argument she eloped him in her arms and Dick found himself melting into her touch. He hadn't realised how much he had missed her until that moment.

'Are you feeling alright? Not nauseas, have you got a concussion?'

'I'm fine...what's going on?' His eyes scanned the room. Bruce was sat on one of the sofa's looking...shell shocked. Then there was the stranger in the room. 'You.' said Dick 'You saved me.'

'Dick, this is my father.' Alexander nodded to the boy before turning to Christine and giving her a look that just screamed, Get on with it!

Sighing, she led the boy to sit next to Batman. She looked at the young boy, so close to becoming a man. For a moment to held her mouth open as if to speak, but nothing came out. Then she tried again.

'You know why I go out on my own missions don't you.' Dick gave her a confused look but nodded. Where was this coming from?

'Yeh, you have to take care of the rouge vampires. Why?'

'You need to remember that as I tell you a story.' Bruce made a funny noise and Dick glanced at him, wondering whether his guardian was alright. He had never seen the man look quite so white.

'Years ago, back when I lived in Transylvania, I met a man. He was human. He was very understanding of what I was, I think I fascinated him. As the years went on, I began to love him.'

Dick stared at her, why was she telling him this. Yes he was interested in her past, but she had never shared anything before. Why now?

'When I fell pregnant we both knew things would be difficult. A child born of vampire and humans, will be human in life, but a vampire in death. It was hard for him knowing that his child could one day be like me.'

This shocked Dick, he didn't know Christine had had a child. What had happened to it? How long ago was she talking?

'But there was another problem. The rouge vampires found out about the baby. An Heir to Dracula's throne was something they could use to win the war between us. So my baby had to be protected. He was born April 3rd 1996.'

Dick froze. That was his birthday.

'The vampires used the people of the town where I lived to drive me out. They killed the man I loved and chased me and my son down to the river. What they didn't know was I had planned for this.' She closed her eyes, the memories causing her un-beating heart to ache.

'Weeks before I gave birth I wrote to some travelling performers, inviting them to the town. One of their performers was a distant descendent to my family. You see fledgling children become vampires if they are killed in a violent act. If they are not then they will die human and their line may live on as humans. This descendent still bared my family's name and so could hide the scent of my child from the vampires.'

Dick was beginning to see why Batman was sat in shock. He was feeling it creep up on himself. What she was telling him, it had to be a joke. Right?

'I left my son with that descendant and his wife. They raised him as their own and protected him unknowingly until the day they died.'

'I don't understand' said Dick, tears forming in his eyes. 'Why are you telling me this?' Christine brought her hand up and wiped the tears from his face as her own filled her eyes.

'My name is Christiana Marina Grayson. I am your Mother.'

 **A/N I am on a role with updates today! Ahhh Dick finally knows! Though I don't think Bruce is going to recover from shock. Stay tuned for more family drama! Please Please Pleae review. It lets me know people are reading this story. Otherwise I might abandon it. Karin xx**


	8. Chapter 7 - Heir

Dick shook his head at her, the tears falling from his eyes.

'Please, please don't do this.' Desperation showed in his voice. How could she do this to him? It had felt like a hole had been punched through his heart when his parents died. Now it felt like he was losing them all over again. 'Please don't do this to me.'

'I'm so sorry Dickie.' Christine had never felt so guilty. She could feel the emotions of betrayal, sadness and confusion rolling off the boy. How could she blame him? She had given him up to John and Mary, now she was tearing him away from them. Dick pushed away from her, standing and backing away.

'I don't understand. My parents...no, I don't believe you.' Shakes racked his body.

Christine stood slowly, taking a careful step forward. 'Dick, I know this is a lot to take in. But please listen to me.'

Dick's eyes were suddenly on her, sharp and suspicious. 'Why are you telling me this? Why now?'

'Because you are 16, your abilities will only become stronger from this point on. They make you faster, stronger more durable than a normal human. And without your parents to hide you, the rogues will be able to find you. That's what led those two rogues to Jump. ' Christine looked as though her world was shattering as her son paled in shock. 'Your fledgling blood protects you from other vampires until you mature at 18, that is why they could not touch you.'

'So...I'm not human?'

'Yes, my darling. You are as human as your Father was.'

Dick had a disgusted look on his face like he was struggling to swallow a large pill. 'But if I die, out in the field, I'll be like you, a vampire?' He let out a humourless laugh, folding in on himself and lowering himself down to the floor.

'Dick.' She reached out to him, but he flinched away.

'No, get away from me. Leave me alone.' His face softened slightly when he saw Christine's hurt expression. 'Please.'

'Of course.' Christine left, her Father following behind her. The room was silent for several minutes until the sound of moving fabric came from the centre of the room. Dick flinched slightly when he saw the man move from the corner of his eye. He had forgotten about Bruce.

'Dick?' The older man approached him cautiously. Kneeling down in front of the boy and placing a comforting hand on his knee.

'Did you know?' Dick didn't look at him, didn't remove his eyes from the floor.

'No. I had no idea until today.' Seeing that Dick would allow him close, Bruce sat next to him, his back resting against the wall. 'I can't imagine what you're going through right now.'

'Everything I've ever known has been a lie.' Dick said through gritted teeth. His eyes flicked up to meet Bruce's. Bruce held back his shocked expression at seeing the purple hue in his son's eyes. Christine was right, the immortal genes in him were starting to become more prominent. Christine's eyes turned purple when her emotions were unchecked. He imagined a similar thing was happening to the boy before him.

'It may never happen. Christine said that many...fledgelings, live full human lives and die human as well.'

Dick laughed a sad, hollow laugh. 'Most fledgelings aren't vigilantes. I've almost been killed once before.'

'That's your choice, Dick. I tried once before to tell you what to do and I ended up losing you. If you want to stop being Robin then I will support you. But it is a choice you need to make yourself.' Bruce sighed, knowing that Dick's life was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to help. Nothing but offer his advice. 'As for Christine, I can imagine what you're currently thinking is that your parents are being taken away from you all over again.'

The look of Dick's face confirmed this theory.

'John and Mary Grayson raised you into a wonderful kid Dick. They will always be your parents. So instead of thinking of this situation as losing parents; why don't you think of it as getting a second chance at having a family.'

Dick looked up at him, eyes slowly fading back to blue. 'She did it to protect me. How much do you think it hurt her to give me away?'

'Well it almost killed me when you left, and I'm only your guardian.'

'You've always been more than that.' Wiping away the tears from his face, he gave Bruce a watery half-smile. 'Maybe I should hear her out?'

'Maybe you should.' There was a moment of comfortable silence between them. This was the first time they had been in the same room without shouting at each other since before Dick had left for Jump city.

'How creepy was the other guy.' said Dick. Bruce laughed, a full honest laugh.

'I'm glad it wasn't just me. I thought I was serious, but he's got me beat.' They laughed together. Dick could feel some of the pieces of his shattered life glueing themselves back together.

oOoOoOoOoOo

'They're going to come after him. You've managed to hide him this long, but you're not going to be enough anymore.' Alexander eyed his daughter as she paced. 'Those creatures today were only the beginning and it won't take long before they know exactly what scent they are being drawn too.'

'And what exactly do you propose.'

'Under my care, he would be protected. He could come back home, you both could.'

Christine shook her head. 'No, this is his home. I won't have him passed around like a parcel. He's been through enough.'

'We've all been through trials Christiana. That is a burden our family must bear. Once he turns 18 he will be at risk of becoming immortal, is that really what you want for him?'

The door beside them opened and Batman entered, still looking slightly shaken. He nodded silently towards Alexander, still not comfortable in his presence.

'Dick's gone back to Titan's Tower. It's daylight so I presumed he would be safe from...them.' Batman looked at her for confirmation. Christine could see how hard it had been for him to let Dick go. But he had finally learned that holding on tighter would only make their son run faster. She nodded, telling him that he would be fine for a few hours. He needed space to process everything.

'So what are we going to do? From what you've told me, those monsters are going to be drawn to him, especially now he doesn't live with us.'

'There's only one thing we can do. He can't live with the Titans any longer, he has to come back to the cave.' Christine ran her hands through her hair in desperation, 'He's going to hate me for it.'

'I think he's pretty shaken up. He might welcome the chance to come home. But that doesn't solve the problem completely. Why are these creature coming after him?' Bruce was an inch away from losing the remnants of his composure. Twelve years, twelves years Bruce had known this woman, the majority spent in close proximity to each other, caring for a child together; never in all those years did she feel it important to disclose this information. Now as Bruce looked at her he realised there were so many secrets she had never revealed to him; in truth, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear most of them.

'All of my direct descendants have been girls,' Alexander began to explain, 'all though many of my daughters had male children, none of them were fledgelings.' Alexander sighed at Bruce's confused expression. 'My wife and I were very protective of our girls; only one ever put herself in a position to be turned.' He flashed a someone frustrated glance in Christine's direction. The young woman shrugged, clearly having heard this line of conversation many times before.

'So because Christine was a vampire, Dick was a fledgeling. That doesn't explain why killer vampires are after him!' Bruce allowed Christine to stand before him, ignoring his growing need to turn away from her.

'My Father has only ever had daughters. As strong as I am, a female vampire does not inherit the full power of Dracula. Dick is the only male heir to Dracula if he turns then he will be stronger by far than any vampire. That kind of power in the wrong hands could be the end of the Grayson rule.'

Bruce suddenly understood the dark expression on the immortals faces. The extinction of the Grayson's would mean there would be nothing stopping the rogue vampires from descending on the planet. There would be nothing that could control them, especially if they had the kind of power Christine had described.

'For the moment, they don't know what scent they are being drawn too. All they know if that Dick's blood smells sweeter than any humans; which is why those two parasites tried to kill him. But it won't be long before a smarter creature comes across him.' Dracula emitted a quite snarl, his teeth slightly bared.

'So what do we do?'

'We're his parents, we do the only thing we can do,' said Christine, 'we keep him safe.'

 **A/N** **Sorry for the delay. In honest I had such a clear idea of where I was going with this story, but now I'm not so sure, so I keep re working each chapter multiple times. If you guys have any ideas where you would like this story to go, let me know as either a review, or a PM if you wanna keep it covert. Until then, Karin xx**


	9. Chapter 8 - Leaving

Robin silently stole back into the Titans tower. Right now he needed to be alone, he needed to think about everything Christine had said.

Christine. His mother.

As he made his way through the corridors of the building he heard his friends talking in the main room; they were obviously waiting for him to return. Robin found himself wondering what Batman had told them, or if he had told them anything. Guilt filled him as he thought of that. Everything had happened so fast, what if no one had informed his team that he was alright? Was he alright? His guilt at this thought brought him to the doorway of the main room. Starfire was the first to notice his presence.

'Robin! You are safe!' She flew over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Robin felt himself tensing despite himself. If Star noticed his body language, she didn't let on.

'Dude, are you ok?' Beast Boy was suddenly before him, eyes wide with concern.

'I'm not hurt.' That was the only way Robin could answer that question honestly without worrying them.

'Batman notified us that he was taking you back to the Justice League headquarters.' said Raven, keeping a comfortable distance away. Out of all of them, she had noticed Robin tense when Star had hugged him. She understood that he did not wish to be crowded.

'Yeh, Dude what happened? I didn't think you and the big man were talking.' Cyborg, like Raven, decided to keep a small distance between them.

At this point, Robin had two choices: lie to them and pretend everything was fine or tell them the truth. He sighed deeply, he was so tired of all the lies.

'Those two men caught me.' he admitted. 'I called for help as soon as I started running but they caught up to me. Help arrived before they could do any real damage but I was knocked out at some point. Batman took me back.'

'Who were those men?' asked Star. 'You told us to run. I do not understand why?'

'They were vampires Star, they would have killed us in seconds if we had fought them.' He watched the fear creep onto his friend's faces. Although secret from the rest of the world, the hero community was well aware of the existence of vampires.

'Vampires! You mean like that Lady in the Justice League?' Beast Boy, ever the fan-girl of the superheroes, started going over in his mind the images he had seen of the Leagues resident vampire. The woman was beautiful, that was for certain, her long silver hair and glowing purple eyes made her look so extraterrestrial. The men from last night, however, had been the creatures of nightmares, with their red eyes and dangerous teeth. He didn't understand the comparison.

'Christine is a royal vampire. They've evolved to be Superior, they no longer need humans in order to survive.' Robin explained plainly, as though he had explained this fact many times before.

'But don't the royals have some sort of control over the others?' asked Raven, it seemed to her a reasonable question so she was surprised when Robin let out a, somewhat disturbing, chuckle.

'Apparently so.' he said quietly, then he made his way to the couch. Resting his head in his hands bit his lip. He would not loose his cool here, he would not!

'Robin?' A hand came to rest on his back, from the weight of it, he could tell it was Raven. Through their bond, she could probably sense his turmoil. Dick could feel his emotions coming to the surface. He should have gone straight to his room. And what? Cried alone? There was a very strong possibility that he would be spending eternity alone, watching everyone he loved age and die. Did he really want to be alone now?

'I have to leave the Titans.' he said slowly. He and Bruce had talked about him coming back to the manner for a few days so they could sort the truth from this web of lies Christine had been spinning all his life. But Dick couldn't see an end to it. For some reason the rogue vampires wanted him, and they were going to keep coming. By staying with the Titans, he was putting them in danger. At least if he was around Christine, she would stand a chance against them.

The Titans stared at him, dumbstruck with shock. Then they all began speaking at once, all of them questioning him why.

'Those things are going to come after me again. Christine is the only one who can stand against them.' Apart from Dracula, but Dick decided to leave his Grandfather out of the conversation.

'But why you? Surely they would go after a royal if they were going to go after anyone?' Raven paused when Robin's posture changed. He straightened slightly, as though he had just realised something.

'She's my Mother.' he said quietly

'But I thought you were...?'

'I am adopted, Batman adopted me when I was 8. Christine signed the papers as well, what she didn't enclose to me until today was that she is actually my birth mother.' He spat the last sentence out and then rolled his hands into fists. There, he had said it and in front of witnesses no less. So it was real, the Grayson's hadn't been his real parents. Christine Grayson, the Princess of the vampires was his birth mother. He was a fledgeling, if he died while on the job, he too would become one of these royal immortals. He clenched his hands so tight he began to draw blood, it seeped out from between his fingers.

'Robin!' Star took his hands in hers and tried to force his fingers apart. She was surprised at just how strong he was but she managed to open his hand and examine the deep welts his fingernails had made into his palms. Holding his hand in her own, she could feel him shaking. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him about what he had just said, but she could also see that he was struggling. 'We understand your decision. You are our friend Robin, you will always be welcome here, should you wish to return.'

'Thank you, Star. I will talk to Batman about giving you passes to my old teams base so you can visit.' he said, then quietly added, 'I'm not trying to push you guys out. This isn't goodbye. I just can't put you in that kind of danger by staying here.'

The Titans nodded in understanding. They could see their leader was in pain, they didn't wish to push the issue. So they let him rise from the couch and head to his room.

Once in the safe darkness of his room Dick removed his mask and rested his head against the door. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking into the darkness: 'I know you're there.'

'I'm impressed, you're hearing is very acute, even for a fledgeling as young as yourself.' Alexander came to the centre of the room to stand a little away from the boy.

'I've been taught to listen most of my life.'

'A useful trait taught to you by your adopted father I suppose. Your mother was never the best at listening.' He didn't fail to notice Dick's slight flinch at the mention of his mother. 'She did listen to me in one respect, though.' he continued, his shining eyes fixed on Dick. 'She gave you a chance at life, even though it meant she would not be in it.'

Dick really didn't want to hear this again. He had forgiven Christine the moment she had left the room. She had given him to John and Mary to protect him. Dick could only imagine how hard that must have been for her. What he was struggling to forgive her for, was the lies she had told every day since then.

'What do you want?'

'Your mother wants you to return to live with her. She will no longer be able to mask you from the others but she may be able to offer low-level protection. I, however, am going to offer you another way out. Come back to England with me. There I will be able to protect you, as I protected all of my daughters. Your mother was the only one of my children to make the change and that was due to her disobedience. In my care, you will be completely safe.'

Dick thought about it for a moment. If he went to England he would stand a better chance of dying human. But it would mean leaving everything he knew, everyone he loved. After everything that had happened to him, especially in the last 24 hours, he couldn't bear the thought of ripping anything else from his life; no matter what it cost him.

'Thank you for the offer, but I'm staying in Gotham.'

'Your mother said you would say that. I guess she knows you better than you give her credit for. But you're making a mistake, just like your mother did.' his voice was stern but it was not cruel or angry, he sounded almost disappointed.

'Well I am her son.' the words fell from his mouth with ease and for the first time, they sounded right.

'Yes, that you are.' Within the next second the man was gone, leaving Dick in the darkness.

 **A/N So recently I got a new laptop, not an upgrade or anything, my old one died so I brought a cheap one to see my through to the end of University. It didn't have word on it, which was fine, the notepad documents were compatible with this site and wordpress so I was grand. What I didn't realise until 3 this morning, when I received an email from the head of my uni, was that the documents were not compatible with the uni computers! So in the last week, when I handed in 5 assignments, i was basically sending them blank documents. The Dean of my Uni asked. 'Was this by accident?' NOOOOOOO I purposefully sent you all blank pages because who needs a degree right! Long story short, the situation is now sorted, but I'm still mad: at myself and at the level of sassy sarcasm in that email. :P Ok, rant over! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, please review (So that i get some happy emails :D ) Karin xx**


	10. Chapter 9 - Forgive

By the time the sun had set that evening, Dick was back in the familiar embrace of the mountain. Nothing much had changed in the eight months of his absence, it looked the same as the day he had left for the mission with Batman; the mission with the Joker that had gone terribly wrong. Looking back maybe he should have come to see the team before he had run away, but he was short on time before Batman would have realised he was gone.

Dick sank into one of the sofas in the TV room. All of that seemed so long ago now. It all seemed so trivial compared to what was currently happening. He closed his over tired eyes, allowing the burning sensation to pass. After the events of the previous night he had been unable to sleep throughout the day and now, Dick was exhausted. He was torn between hoping Christine would arrive quickly so that he could go and get some sleep and not wanting to see her just yet. As he sat in the silence of the cave waiting, he slowly sank into an uneasy slumber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wally slowly lowered the blanket down onto the sleeping teen. The young hero muttered something in his sleep but did not wake up. The speedster had heard from his Uncle that Robin had been in danger and that Batman and Christine had gone to help; he had been given no specific information, but by the looks of the boy before him, Wally guessed that it had been quite traumatic.

'Evening Baywatch.' Artemis blanched as Wally shushed her. 'Don't shush me...is that Robin?' She came to stand next to the ginger, looking down at her old friend as he slept.

'Yeh, Flash said there was some trouble in Jump. The Bats got called into help. Guess it was serious.' Wally moved the archer away slightly when the young boy started to shift in his sleep. 'Let's go in the kitchen, he looks like he needs the sleep.'

'So why do you think he's here?' asked Artemis, settling herself down onto one of the island stools. She looked behind her, making sure their young friend was still asleep.

Wally shrugged. In truth, he had had very little contact with Robin since the boy had left. Dick had briefly explained that it was because Batman would be able to track their communications; but after the news of Robin being in Jump City had spread, Robin still had not contacted his best friend. From the news footage of the Titans, Wally could see that his friend was stressed; the happy go lucky behaviour of the Boy Wonder was gone, replaced by a more serious exterior, Wally guessed that had something to do with whatever had gone down with Batman and that last mission.

As the teens looked back to check on their friend once more, they both jumped to see a female figure standing over him; neither of them had heard Christine enter. She gently moved some of Robin's hair from his eyes and adjusted the blanket around him. Robin still did not wake from his deep sleep, although his face relaxed from its somewhat anxious frown. She smiled at the other two in the room when she turned to them.

Wally would gladly admit that when he was first introduced to Christine he had been terrified. The woman had seemed so intimidating, so powerful, even when stood next to Superman or Batman. You could feel the power radiating off her, and that had scared Wally to the core. But then he had seen Christine and Robin together. Robin had been nine, timid and quiet (the exact opposite of what he would become), he had stayed by Christine's side for the first hour of their meeting. Christine had been so gentle, so loving towards the boy; her fingers brushing his hair unconsciously as she spoke with the other heroes. Robin had leant against her side, completely unafraid. That had been the day Wally had ceased to be afraid of the immortal avenger.

'Good evening you two.' She came and leant, gracefully against the island.

'Evening Ma'am.' Wally greeted her, he may not have been afraid of her, but he sure as hell respected her. There was a moment's pause before both of the Young Justice members looked back towards the couch.

'He will be coming back to stay with me for a while.' said Christine gently.

'Did something happen?' asked Artemis, she too had seen how tired and stressed her friend looked, even while he slept.

'I'm sure he will tell you in his own time.' She made herself and Artemis herbal tea, joining them at the island counter as Wally made his way through a sharing bag of dipping chips. After a while of quiet small talk, the smallest figure joined them at the table, he still looked tired but he smiled at his friends as he entered.

'How long was I asleep?' he asked, voice still croaky from his slumber.

'A couple of hours.' said Wally.

'Why didn't you wake me?' The question was aimed towards Christine and the tone was none to pleasant. Wally had never heard his friend take that kind of tone with his mom.

'You looked like you could use the rest.' said Christine, not rising to the accusing tone her son had used. Dick couldn't disagree with her, he had been exhausted. When Christine didn't look as though she was going to leave, Dick took the seat next to Wally, resting his elbows onto the table.

'So what brings you back Robin?' Artemis asked in a very pleasant tone. What she really wanted to ask was why he had left in the first place. The team knew it had something to do with him fighting with Batman, but he hadn't even properly said goodbye. However, Artemis could practically cut the tension between the two Bats with a knife, so decided it was best to keep the conversation light.

'Family issues.' Robin said bluntly.

'Finally going to work it out between you and Batman?' Wally cut in, but Robin shook his head.

'Batman and I are fine for the moment.' Even from behind his glasses, the two heroes could see their young friends eyes glance over in the vampires direction. Once again, Christine did not react. Finishing her tea, Christine finally rose from her chair.

'I think it is time we left.' she said. Like a swan on the water, she looked poised and graceful but her mind was working over time, wondering whether it was safe to take her son back to the manner or if she should take him to the watchtower, surely up in space Dick would be completely safe. But she could see from the way the sixteen-year-old was holding his shoulders that he was tired and agitated. The manor had the protection of the Batcave if they needed it and Dick looked as though he needed his home.

Robin said his goodbyes to his friends, promising to come and explain everything once the sun had come back up. His friends looked slightly confused at his wording but accepted it none the less. Robin then joined the immortal by the Zeta beams and they were gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'I realise I am probably the last person you wish to talk to right now.' Once they were in the safety of the Batcave, Dick had removed his glasses and began walking further into the gloom, Christine stayed motionless. 'But I hope one day you will be able to forgive me.'

Dick stopped, turning his body slightly to look at the woman through the corner of his eyes. 'I've already forgiven you.' he said.

'Then why the coldness?'

'Because I don't understand why you lied to me all these years!' Dick suddenly yelled. 'I don't understand why you let me leave if you knew something like this was going to happen!'

'I didn't realise they would be drawn to you so strongly.' Christine admitted solemnly, 'This is a unique situation and I made a terrible, terrible mistake in thinking I could keep it from you. For that I am so sorry, I'm so sorry I put you in that danger, Richard.'

'And what about when I turned 18! Were you just going to let me continue as Robin until by chance I got killed and then suddenly became a vampire, were you going to wait till then to let me know the truth?' Dick's shoulders were heaving with anger as he shouted; his voice bouncing off the cave walls.

'I don't know what I was going to do. Dick, everything I have ever done was to keep you safe and make sure you were happy! I could never stand to see you upset, it cuts me to my core to think of how much I have hurt you. But Dick, you have to believe me when I tell you, that I did it because I love you.' she was starting to show some distress now, even though she tried to hide her pain, for Dick's sake.

There were tears in Dick's eyes, they fell and bled down his cheeks. All of a sudden he was calm, all his anger melting away. 'I know.' he whispered, sniffing and biting his lip. 'Mom, I'm scared.'

She wrapped him in her arms and he clung to her as he used to when he was small. Christine couldn't help but gaze at his hand as it clung to her arm. The same hand that had gripped her finger as she had said goodbye on his very first day of life.

Dick would be seventeen in a matter of months. In just over a year the fledgeling protection would fade and he would be vulnerable to the rogues, they would easily be able to kill him, turning him into a vampire for their own gain. That was something she could not let happen.

 **A/N Forewarning for the next chapter, I may have to do a time skip, just so I can avoid any more filler chapters. I am determined to get this story finished in the next month or so. So please forgive me, I know time skips are a plot cop-out, but its the only way I can think of connecting the two storylines I have in my head. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Until next time, Karin x**


	11. Chapter 10 - Seventeen

Over the next few months, Dick spent the daylight hours either with his friends or with Bruce. A few days after he had come back from Jump he had explained everything to both Young Justice and the Teen Titans. Both teams had been shocked, to say the least; Dick had answered their questions as much as he could, but there was so much he, himself was trying to work through. During the night he stayed in close proximity of Christine, staying at either the Batcave or the Watchtower.

To most of the world, Christine looked as calm and as collected as ever. But Dick could see the tightness in her jaw, the way her eyes were constantly sweeping the room once the sun had gone down. She had taken to the cliche vampire sleep schedule; sleeping through the daylight hours when she knew Dick was safe, then stay awake and alert throughout each night.

As strange as the set up was, they soon fell into a rhythm that started to feel normal. Feeling safer, Dick returned to his post as Robin; taking on smaller missions with the team during the daylight hours. It felt good to be back with them; as much as Robin had loved being a part of the Titans, the stress of being their leader was intense, especially while worrying about Batman all the while.

This routine continued without problems...until Dick reached his seventeenth birthday. Three days after his birthday, Robin had been training with the team, sparring with Superboy as Canary looked on. The fight had been evenly matched, Dick had to admit that Connor had gotten a lot better at controlling and channelling his anger in the time that he had been with the Titans. Robin flipped over and around Connor, dodging his attacks. Then Robin back flipped, using Connors forearm to spring himself back. When he regained an upright position, he saw that Connor had been sent flying back, already he could see the purple bruise blooming over the clones arm. The room was silent, everyone looking from Superboy to Robin and then back; even Black Canary had her eyes wide with shock. No one moved until Connor rubbed his arm slowly: 'Ow!' he said.

That single word broke Dick out of his trance. He ran to his friend's side, apologising all the way. When he looked up over his glasses, the clone blanched.

'Robin, your eyes, they're purple!'

This seemed to spur everyone else into action. M'gann and Kuldur hurried to check on Connor. The clone was unharmed, safe for the bruised forearm, it had been the shock of Robin being able to hurt him that had stunned him. Canary went to Robin's side and slowly lowered the glasses from his eyes. Robin let her, looking into her face for confirmation. Dinah kept her face neutral as she saw the purple orbs where she was so used to seeing brilliant blue. The more panicked Dick's breathing became the deeper purple his eyes turned. Canary could see all of Dick's muscles tightening, she had seen this many times in Christine during her and Batman's fiery arguments. Like a wild animal, his muscles were preparing themselves for fight or flight.

Robin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. After repeating this a few times his body began to visibly relax. Canary watched silently as the young boy took control. When he reopened his eyes they had returned to their sparkling blue.

'I'm impressed.' she said.

Robin nodded at her: 'I won't let this control me. I know who I am, that's not going to change. Just because I have the ability to be stronger, doesn't mean I'm going to give in and let it take over.'

A few months ago the boy had been devastated at the news of his true heritage. This change in attitude just proved to Dinah that Dick really was a Boy Wonder.

'I'm sorry Connor, are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' Connor cocked his head to the side, 'You're pretty strong now.'

'You have no idea.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three days later saw the team on a recall mission. It was pretty simple, they were split into three teams and set to different locations to collect intel. Miss M and Super boy were together in Metropolis, Aqua lad and Artemis in Star, and Kid Flash and Robin were in Central. It was the middle of the day and the mission felt very relaxed; the two heroes made their way through an old mine on the outskirts of the city. Rumour had it, this was where the people they were following were stashing their drugs. The plan was to find the drugs and get out, simple. After a few hours, there was no sign of any drugs.

'I feel like this is a wild goose chase.' said KF. Robin nodded.

'Come on, let's get back, the sun will be going down soon.'

The speedster came to his friend's side and they began walking back along the wooden structure, to where they had hidden Robin's bike. A groaning made them pause.

'Did you hear that?' asked Wally. Robin nodded, they both listened. The noise was heard again. Suddenly Robin jumped into action.

'Crap, it's the...' before he could shout the word, beams, they collapsed, sending the two teens tumbling down a mine shaft.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Robin cracked his eyes open it was dark. His head was pounding and his body ached.

'Robin?' the voice was shaky with pain, 'Are you awake?'

'Yeh, I'm alive. Are you alright?'

'I...I think my leg's broken.'

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, Robin could see Wally's pale face, he was gritting his teeth hard. Robin knew they had to get the speedster help fast before his bones started healing in the wrong places.

'How long have we been down here?'

'I don't know, I've been trying to wake you for at least an hour; you hit your head pretty hard.'

Robin reached up to the pain in his head and felt something wet and sticky, blood. Robin suddenly was brought back to his senses. He looked up, the shaft was deep but he could still see the sky above them.

'Wally.' he whispered, 'It's night. The suns gone and I'm bleeding.'

Wally paled as he realised what his friend was insinuating. They were sitting ducks.


	12. Chapter 11 - Trapped

'What do we do?' Wally hissed, grabbing onto his leg as he accidentally shifted it. He could already feel the bones resetting; at a guess, he would say he had about two hours before the bones completely healed in the wrong place.

Robin activated his holographic glove; it flickered but remained on, the fall had damaged it but it was still usable. It was while noting this that Robin noticed that the tracker in his belt was also damaged. He wasn't particularly worried, Batman knew where they had been, it would just mean some old school searching in order to find their exact location.

'It's 8pm. That means the sun's been down for about half an hour. It also means we've been down here for three hours. Once they realise we haven't returned they will send someone to find us.' said Robin, but he was worried about how pale his friend looked. 'When was the last time you ate?'

The speedster shrugged, 'before we left for the mission, food wasn't exactly the main thing on my mind after we fell, I thought you were dead.'

Robin gently sat up further, his head span slightly but he ignored it, slowly moving over to his best friend. He opened the compartment in the gingers arm and brought out an energy bar; opening it he fed it to his friend. Wally chewed it gratefully.

'We really need to get out of here, if something does come then we're not going to have any room to fight back...or run.' said Wally, he didn't mention the fact that he couldn't do either of those things in his current condition, let alone climb the shaft in the first place.

'You should climb out, get out of here and send someone back. You shouldn't be out after dark.'

Robin looked alarmed at Wally's suggestion. 'I'm not leaving you here Wally. You're too badly hurt.' When Wally went to argue, Robin cut him off, 'besides, there's too much of my blood down here, it will still lead them to you. At least if I'm with you I can protect you until help comes.'

Wally knew that made sense, the light reflecting from Robs computer shimmered off the wet patches in the stone and dirt.

'Dude!' Wally hadn't realised how much Robin was bleeding, there was blood pooled on the floor and it was still seeping down his head.

'I'm fine.' Though as he said it the blood saturated his mask, turning the white a deep red. Unable to see through it, he removed the mask. Wally, after all, already knew his secret identity. 'Ok, we're gonna have to climb out so either my Mom of Batman can find us easily. Do you think you can stand?'

'I can stand but there is no way I'm going to be able to climb out.'

'You won't have to, I'm going to carry you.'

'No offense Rob, but our body mass ratio isn't exactly on your side.' That was very true, Dick had filled out a lot in the last few years, but he was still a lot smaller than Wally. But Dick didn't seem bothered by that. He helped Kid Flash to his feet, keeping hold of his arm so that the red head would not fall back to the ground.

'Hold onto my shoulders and whatever you do, don't let go.'

'Dick, did you not hear me? There is no way you can carry me all the way up there.'

Dick turned back to face him looking slightly annoyed.

'I've been practising something.' He said. Wally raised an eyebrow beneath his mask but raised both as his best friends eyes suddenly glowed purple.

'Dude! Should you be able to do that on command?'

'Probably not, but at this moment in time, I am glad that I can. Now hold on.' Wally took hold of the boys shoulders and clung on like a koala as they began to scale the wall. Half way up, Wally could feel something hot and wet on his arm, against the bright yellow fabric of his suit, he could tell that it was Robin's blood.

'I don't mean to distract you, but you are still bleeding a hell of a lot Dude.'

'I know, I can feel it on my face.' Robin grunted as he lifted them higher, 'when we get close to the top, grab the edge and pull yourself up.' When they neared the surface, Wally did just that, pulling himself out of the hole before reaching back for his friend.

Once they were safe they lay there, staring up at the stars.

'Now, what?'

'Give me a minute, I'm trying not to puke.' said Robin, his eyes were still purple, he feared that if he suppressed his vampire blood now he would pass out before he could get Wally help.

'Well this is a wonderful sight, I was hoping you weren't dead.'

Robin shot up at the unfamiliar voice. A man stood before them, he was aged, maybe early 60's, a short greying beard and silver hair framed his face. Robin took a step closer to Wally as the man's eyes glowed red. 'Good evening little Prince.'

'You can't touch me and back up is going to be here any moment, so I suggest you leave.'

'Do not worry yourself, little Prince, I am not here to harm you or your little friend. I was merely concerned when I found you trapped.' True to his word the man did not come any closer to them.

'And why would you be concerned about me.' Spat Robin, 'who are you anyway?'

'My name is Abraham. And my concern is quite simple, you are no use to me dead,' with a nod of his head he began to walk away, 'at least not yet anyway.'

Dick let out the breath he had been holding when the vampire disappeared, he had no idea what the man had meant, but for the moment, he didn't care. He turned back to Wally, who looked like he was so done with this mission.

'Robin!' they both looked over to the cry. 'Robin!'

'Mom!' Robin called back into the darkness as Wally sighed a sigh of relief. Christine came into view with Batman hot on her heels. As they came closer, Dick's eyes reverted back to their original colour before rolling back into his head as he collapsed.

'Robin!' The two heroes reached them, Batman seeing to Kid Flash while Christine examined the deep contusion on her son's head. 'What happened?'

'We fell down a mine shaft. Rob managed to get us back up, but then some vampire dude appeared, said his name was Abraham; he left without a fight.' Wally explained. Christine looked as though someone had just slapped her around the face.

'What is it? Who is he?' When the vampire looked scared, Wally knew the situation was bad.

'It doesn't matter, let's get you both home.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once both the boys were in the Medbay of the Watchtower, Batman turned to Christine.

'So are you going to tell me who the man was?'

'He was a friend of my fathers for years, that is until he betrayed Dracula, so my Father turned him into a vampire. Abraham was a vampire hunter, so turning him was the ultimate revenge for his betrayal.'

Batman raised a hand to pause her, 'when you say vampire hunter...are you telling me that man was...'

'Yes, Bruce. That man was Abraham Van Helsing.'

 **A/N A slightly more interesting chapter for you. I don't know why I bother spacing out the chapters when I write them, this site squishes it all together when I upload them anyway XD. Sorry about that, let me know if it is hard to read and I will see what I can do to change it. Please review, until next time. Karin x**


	13. Chapter 12 - Emotions

'My God I am sore!'

'Well if you will go falling down mine shafts, Baywatch, you're going to be sore.'

Wally glared at the archer from his place on the couch, his leg in a cast and resting on a cushion. Artemis was helping the martian in the kitchen, she glared right back at the injured red head.

'It's not like it was my fault!' said Wally loudly, 'Rob fell down as well. Speaking of which...' Wally then proceeded to throw one of the cushions from behind his back at the boy on the end of the couch. 'Robin, wake up!'

'I'm not asleep.' said Robin, not opening his eyes.

'Better not be, Bats said you had to stay awake for another few hours. You're lucky you didn't crack your skull open, so don't push your luck.'

'I'm fine Wally.' The boy opened his eyes to look at his friend's concerned expression. Wally couldn't argue with him; the cut that had been bleeding so profusely a few hours ago was already starting to heal.

'What did your Mom say about the whole purple eye thing?' Wally said quietly. The boy on the other end of the sofa closed his eyes again and sighed.

'Nothing. I didn't tell her.'

'Don't you think you should maybe mention it? Pretty sure having vampire abilities while you're still human isn't normal.' said Wally, his whole body vibrating with concern and somewhat frustration.

'Nothing about this situation is normal KF.' Sighing again, Robin looked over to his friend, turning his body to face him. 'I really don't want to give Alexander any more reason to drag me over to England.'

'Do you think Christine would let him?'

'I'm the heir to the Dracula name. I don't think she would have much choice if he really wanted it.'

Wally's expression looks disturbed, heavy on the dis. Dick could sense his best friend's body tense.

'It's weird to think that you're a prince.'

'I'm not a prince, Wally.' Robin interjected.

'Yeh Dude, you kind of are.'

Robin flashed him a look and Wally dropped the matter, allowing his friend to close his eyes and rest his head back against the couch. Wally could tell that what he had said was still going through the younger teens head. He could practically hear the gears in his mind turning in over time.

For a few moments, they sat in silence, Wally watching the rest of the team in the kitchen. But when he turned idly back to make sure the young fledgeling wasn't asleep, he jumped in surprise.

'Dude!'

Robin's eyes opened again and looked over his glasses to the ginger.

'What?'

'Dude,' Wally repeated. 'Your hair! It turning white!'

Upon hearing Wally's cry, the rest of the team congregated in the living room, all of their eyes widening as they took a look at the Boy Wonder. Through the teens black hair were very visible streaks of white...no not white, silver.

Robin could see the wild look in his friend's eyes and his breathing started to increase. But the more startled and anxious be grew, the more white his hair became. Standing quickly, he moved over to the mirror that was hanging on one of the living room walls. He stared at himself for what seemed hours, taking in the lack of pigment in his otherwise dark hair.

'Holy crap.' He whispered. 'I need to get out of here?'

'Dude, you have a concussion!' Said Wally, trying to stand before remembering he was trapped by his broken leg. 'Bats will kill you if he realises you've up and left again!'

The word again hung in the air like a bad taste, but Robin ignored it despite the words initial sting. He had to get out before his family saw. Before Dracula saw.

'If Alexander see's this, I will be in England before you can say Bye Bye Boy Wonder.' The thought made his heart race and his hair to lighten.

'Where are you going?' Asked M'gann, her eyes filled with worry. They had only just got Robin back, they did not wish to lose him again so soon.

'Titans Tower. Just until this disappears, then I will be back. I promise.' He didn't wait for an answer. He headed straight for the zeta beams, punched in the code for the tower and entered the swirling light.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Titans were sat on the couch, the girls watching the boys play on their game station. This was how their weekends were becoming. Since the incident with the vampires and Robin leaving the team, none of them had really felt like going out and having fun. The loss of their leader had left a hole that they didn't know how to fill. So instead they sat together, waiting for the dawn when they were certain no vampires would be lurking.

All four heroes jolted upright when the newly installed zeta beam burst into the life. Through the swirling tunnel of light, the figure of Robin appeared. The rejoice they all felt as their leader entered was short lived when they saw the look of panic on his face and the silver patch running through his dark hair.

Robin walked away from the beam and closer to where the Titans were sat.

'Raven, I need your help.'

Ten minutes later, he and Raven were alone in his old room. The lights were off and they were both sat, cross-legged, on the floor. Robin's panic attack was still crawling at his lungs, trying to cut off his breathing. The hair on his head nearly as white and Christine's.

'Ok, from what I can tell your hair is like your eyes, they change depending on your emotions. Your stress levels are making your body feel like you're in danger so it's getting ready to defend itself.' Of all the people Robin knew, Raven was the one person he knew had a chance of understanding what he was going through. When he had first found out the truth and left the Titans, he had called her every night. The young amaranth had listened to her friend before talking him through his panic and calming him back down.

'That's all very well,' Robin breathed. 'But how do I stop it?'

'You could start by calming down. What was it that got you so upset?'

Robin hesitated. They sat in silence for a moment, the sound of Robin's ragged breathes bouncing off the walls until finally, he spoke.

'Wally pointed out something that I hadn't really thought about before.'

'What was that?'

'The fact that I'm a prince.'

'For all intense and purposes, yes you are. And that isn't going to change, vampire or not, that is who you are, just as your mother is the princess to the Dracula throne.'

Robin groaned, putting his head in his hands. Why was hearing that so hard!

'Dick.' The name sounded strange in her voice. She rarely used it, there was no need to as in the tower he was Robin. But hearing his name, drew him away from his grief, if only slightly.

'I don't want him to take me away, Rae. I don't want to be ruled by him.'

'Are you afaid of him?' She presumed she meant the man who was apparently his grandfather.

'I'm afraid of him taking everything I have away. I'm afraid of loosing who I am. I'm afraid of being alone.'

'Dick, this isn't going to go away. You know I know what it's like to be tied to your families legacy. At least yours isn't out for the end of the world.' She smiled a rare smile. 'Knowing this information doesn't change who you are. You're still you, this is just some more crap you have to take in your stride. And we both know you're good at doing that.'

Dick listened to her talk, his eyes locked with hers.

'You're not alone in this Richard. You're going to be ok. You just need to breathe.'

It was then that he realised he was breathing and his chest was no longer tight. He took a deep breath, just to be sure then smiled timidly to his friend when she showed him his face in a hand held mirror. His hair had returned to black.

'Thanks Rae.'

'No problem. Now, I suggest grabbing some lunch with us and then heading back before the sun gets too low. I don't think Beast Boy would cope if any of the League came looking for you.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

Christine looked down the shaft where her son and Kid Flash had fallen. It was deep, it was no wonder the boys had been as injured as they were. But the question that was bugging her remained.

How had they gotten out?

Wally's leg had been badly damaged. There was no way he would have been able to pull himself out, nor assist Robin in carrying him out. Yet, when they had arrived both boys were on the surface. There was no way Van Helsing would have helped them, the boys had stated that he had only arrived after they were out.

The boys had been very vague as to the details of their escape. She had allowed them to remain quite on the matter when they had first returned home due to Robin having a concussion and Wally needed to have his leg pulled back into place. She hadn't wanted to put them through any unneeded stress.

But she had an uneasy feeling that had kept her awake for the most of the day. Something was going on that didn't feel right and she was sure her son was in the midsts of it.

 **A/N OMG! It has been so long and I am so sorry. But i have a brill excuse. I was studying at university and I have just finished my last year of my degree. Please to say I will be graduating next month with a First Class Degree in English and Creative Writing with Honours. (I'm a little excited and very please with myself if you can't tell!) So that is why I have been away for over a year, but I am back now and my aim for the rest of the summer if to finish this story! Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Karin xx**


	14. Chapter 13 - Heat

The months started to slip away, the days growing longer and the nights mercifully shorter. There had been no more incidents with the was quiet, which allowed Dick and his family too, for the most part, live an unordinary life.

Dick had been taking tips from Raven on how to keep his emotions in control. For the time being, there had been no sudden changes in his appearance. He had not given Alexander any reason to drag him away from his home to Europe. He wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. If any of the adults knew about the appearance of his vampire abilities, they never mentioned it.

On one of the rare occasions when both the Titans and Young Justice were free to have some down time, the sun was shining and the heat of the summer was in full force. Suggested by M'gann and supported by the League, all of the teens descended down to the beach in Happy Harbour. Their beach was hidden behind the mountain in which they made their base. Away from the eyes of the public, it was their own personal beach where they didn't have to worry about revealing their secret identities, or hurting a member of the public with their powers.

The Titans were excited to see Robin again and to meet his previous team members. As they walked down to the beach, the group was loud with friendly chatter. They set up a small camp on the beach, towels laid out under a large umbrella for some shade. They spent the majority of the morning playing games on the sand and in the water until it became too hot and they hid under cover.

Dick could honestly say he hadn't been this relaxed and happy in months. As they sat eating sandwiches on their towels, he watched all his friends getting along. M'gann and Starfire were getting on like a house on fire. Wally, Artemis and Beast Boy were debating the logic of time travel and Super Boy and Cyborg were discussing bikes. Even Raven and Kaulder were deep in conversation about something philosophical. Relaxed and happy, Dick took a moment to relax his eyes behind his sunglasses.

'No, I'm serious, without his Tardis, Doctor Who wouldn't be anything! He would pretty much have to live like a human! Rob, back me up on this!' Wally moaned, looking over at his friend to support his argument with Artemis and the shapeshifter. (who were suggesting the Doctor would still be able to save the universe without his time machine.) When Robin didn't answer, the speedster turned his full body around to face him. Robin was curled on his side, his head supported by a folded towel. Without his shirt, it was easy to see his thin, scarred body move slowly with his deep breathing. From behind his sunglasses, Wally could see his friend's eyes were shut in contented sleep.

'Is he asleep?' Asked M'gann.

'Yeh, let him sleep if he needs it.' Said Wally, smiling down at the young hero. Despite the scars that covered the boy's chest and arms, he still looked so young and innocent when he was asleep.

'Who wants to have a water fight?' Asked Beast Boy. Most of the team agreed but Star Fire looked over at Robin with hesitation.

'He'll be fine Star,' said Cyborg. 'He's in the shade and I'm pretty sure his Mom attached him with sunscreen before we left.' The Cyborg chuckled, it was amusing seeing their fearless leader be mollycoddled by his mother. It was also amazing seeing how red Robin's cheeks had become after Christine's show of protectiveness.

The teams rose from their camp and went back to the water, where they proceed to take part in a water fight that took a dangerous turn after they started using their powers. Soon they were all amerced in their game and in trying to stay above water. As their game proceeded, none of them noticed the sun rise in the sky, or the shadows moving across the beach, or how the sun had slowly crept over their sleeping friend, leaving him in direct sunlight as he slept.

An hour or so passed. Exhausted from their fun, the two teams started to make their way back up the beach, laughing as they went. Their smiles fell from their faces when they heard the unmistakable scream of pain from further up the beach.

Wally ran on ahead and was at his best friends side in seconds. The younger boy was sat hunched over on his knees. From the looks of the area where they had left him asleep, he had thrown himself back into the shade with some force. As Wally drew closer he saw what had caused Robin to cry out. Down his back and across one of his arms was a burn mark. Angry and red, the swollen patches were already starting to blister.

Wally stared. They had left him in the shade. There was no way, he had been in the sun long enough for this to happen! Human bodies don't burn that fast. Wally caught himself mid-thought. Human's don't burn that quickly, but vampires do. He had seen Christine in the daylight, but she rarely went out for long on days like today. The sun was too much for her. But Robin wasn't a vampire, not yet. Was he?

The boy before him was whimpering in pain, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes glassy and unfocused. Wally grabbed his sunglasses and put them back on the boy wonders face.

'Rob, dude.' Said Wally, kneeling down in front of the younger, gently taking him by the arms, avoiding the burns. His body was hot to the touch. Bringing his hand to the boy's forehead he could feel a fever burning under his palm.

'Is he ok?cried Star.

'He's got a bad burn and I think he's got a bit of sunstroke.' Said Wally.

The team were upon them now, they tried to hold back gasps when they saw the state of the boy wonder.

'What should we do?' Asked Beast Boy.

'We should get him back to the mountain as soon as possible.' Said Kalder. 'Kid?' He looked to Wally, who nodded.

'On it. Robin, I need you to wrap your arms around my neck, I'm going to carry you but I don't want to touch your back.'

It took a few moments for Robin to understand what Wally was trying to tell him. But eventually, he reached his arms out and wrapped them around the gingers neck. Wally slid his arms under the boy's knees and gingerly picked him up. The kid was shaking, his breathing ragged from the pain. KF held on to him as tightly as he could without hurting him. Nodding his head to his team leader, he sped off back to the mountain. Begging Robin the whole way to hang in there a bit longer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Christine's head was hammering. She hated the summer. It was too hot to sleep as she normally would be this time of the day, but it was too hot to do much else either since she couldbe outside for very long. Her father had managed to change their genes to allow them to walk in the sunlight. The heat was another matter.

She rested her head against the somewhat cool metal surface of the kitchen island counter. Today of all days she wished she could be up in the watch tower, there was no humidity in space. But with so many teenagers in the proximity, there was the need for more supervision, and it was her turn.

She felt a presence beside her, large and hard.

'How are you not dying in that suit?' She asked, 'And if you say it's because you're Batman, I swear I will rip your heart out with a spoon.'

'Why a spoon?' Came the voice of Batman, though it held humour, knowing what she was about to say next.

'Because it's dull you idiot it will hurt more.' She looked up and smiled at him. One of the things the two heroes had loved to do, before the incident with the training simulation, was watch movies together. They had got into a bad habit of quoting the movies to each other. It was a secret joke that passed between them. Since Robin had returned to the manor, it was a pass time they had taken up once again. Last night had been Robin Hood the Prince of Thieves. One of Dick's favourites.

'But seriously, how are not dying in that?'

'It has a built-in cooling system. It's cooler in the suit that it is outside it. Jealous?'

'I hate you.' The vampire put her head back down on the island. 'At least the kids are having fun.'

The back door to the mountain burst open and Kid Flash entered carrying a very red Robin. The two Bats were on him in seconds.

'What happened?'asked Batman, taking his son from the speedsters arms.

'He fell asleep on the beach, the sun moved and he was led in it. Oh man, we thought he was in the shade, I shouldn't have left him!' Kid rambled.

'Wally.' Christine said, taking the redhead by his shoulders. 'This isn't your fault. Go and fill a large beaker with water from the cooler.'

As Wally went to do as he was told, Batman and Christine headed to the infirmary. They sat their son down on one of the beds and set about cleaning the burns to his back. When Wally appeared with the water, Christine instructed him to soak a towel and try to cool his friend down, whilst also trying to get him to drink as much as he could manage.

'These burns are bad.' Said Batman quietly. 'West, how long was he in the sun?'

'I dunno, maybe half an hour. As I said, we left him in the shade.'

Batman frowned, thirty minutes was not long enough to create burns like this, even in this heat.

'Why isn't it healing?' Asked Wally in desperation. 'The cut on his head from the mine shaft healed in a few hours.'

The adults looked at each other, taking in the situation. What Wally said was true. As a fledgeling, Dick's healing ability was pretty fast, he should of at least recovered from the heat stroke once he was out of the sun. But Dick seemed to be getting worse, not better.

'You don't think...' Batman trailed off.

Christine moved to one of the draws and pulled out a hypothermic needle. Unwrapping it she drew Robin's hand to her, pressing the needle into one of his fingers tips. The metal drew blood and Christine placed the finger in her mouth for a moment.

Wally looked at her in concern. He had never seen such vampiric behaviour from her.

'His platelets are down.' Said Christine. 'He needs blood. Now.'

Batman went to gather the equipment for a blood transfusion but the vampire took the bag of blood from his hands.

'No time, his body isn't healing, even at a human rate. His heat stroke is only going to get worse.'

Wally didn't understand what she meant but he understood what she was doing when she opened the bag of blood with her teeth, sucking some of the contents out before leaning over the boy on the bed. She put her hand behind Robin's head and raised his mouth to hers. Robin tried weakly to fight her as the blood passed from her mouth into his.

When she removed her mouth, she placed her hand over his lips.

'Swallow it, Dick, please, for me.'

After a moment, Dicks' throat bobbed as the blood ran down his throat.

Releasing his mouth, Christine held him upright for a moment, her eyes scanning over him. She sighed in relief as his skins redness receded and the blisters on his back began to lessen. Dick, himself, sighed in relief as the pain was relieved.

Laying him back on his side, Christine looked to Bruce. 'Hook him up to a transfusion. I want to be sure he won't regress.'

Batman inserted the needed into the crook of Dick's arm and hung the new bag of blood from an IV stand.

'Kid Flash, stay with him, notify us if there are any changes.' Said Batman before turning back to the immortal. 'We need to talk.'

Once outside, Bruce rounded on her. Something he had never done before. Even after finding out the truth about Dick.

'What the hell is going on?'

'I don't know.' Christine admitted. 'It's like his body is already going through the change. But I don't understand, it takes a huge amount of trauma to activate the vampire gene. That's why vampires are thought to be the undead because the trauma of being killed and dying triggers it...oh God.'

'What?'

'The training simulation. You said that Dick thought that he had died. Even though it wasn't real, his mind still went through the trauma.' Christine had paled and Batman had to wonder how that was even possible.

'But that was years ago. Why start showing signs now?'

'He's coming of age and...I told him the truth. I told him his life was a lie, I told him he was at risk of becoming a monster. Oh god, I did this.'

'But even that,' said Bruce, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. 'Surely he would have started showing signs before now?'

Something seemed to click in Christine's mind. 'Maybe he has. Maybe he's been hiding it from us.'

'What do you mean?'

'I never could work out how he and Kid Flash got out of the mine shaft. What if his abilities aren't just showing...what if he's worked out how to use them?' Suddenly everything about that situation made sense. If Dick was able to tap into his vampire strength, it would have been easy for him to carry Kid Flash out off the shaft, even with a broken leg.

'So what are you saying, that Dick's becoming a vampire?'

Christine shook her head. 'No, he's still protected by his fledgeling status. But once that wears off, once he turns eighteen...I don't know what's going to happen.'

 **A/N Another chapter? So soon? I know, I'm scaring myself. so duh duh duh! Everyone is on the same page now, can't hide anything from Batman...or your mother. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will try and get another one out for you as soon as I can. Please review. Karin xx**


	15. Chapter 14 - Dracula

Dick watched the vampire pace the room in front of him. Her long hair flicking each time she turned and her heels were echoing against the walls of the bat cave. He could tell she was far from traght.

'Mom?'

'I just don't understand why you did tell me? I thought you trusted me, I thought we were passed all the secrets.'

Dick realised quickly that she was more talking to herself and she was to him. She didn't look at him as she continued pacing up and down, muttering under her breath. Her nervous expression was making him glad his hearing hadn't yet come in, he really didn't want to hear what she was saying. Then again, what was he thinking? His hearing to come in? Was this whole situation starting become so normal that things like supernatural abilities were just another passing thought?

When did his life become so messed up? Oh, right, the day he was born.

'Mom?' The 17-year-old tried again a little louder. The vampire finally stopped pacing and looked at him. 'What's happening to me?'

Her expression was worth a thousand words. Her jaw clenched and her eyes looked pained.

'You're changing...' She cleared her throat. 'The change has been activated. Not completely but enough for you to evolve more than the average fledgeling.'

Dick frowned, not really understanding.

'I didn't think the change was possible until I turned 18? I don't turn 18 for another 7 months.'

Christine shrugged. 'I don't know. This kind of situation has never happened before. Other than my half brother, you're the first male to be born into the Dracula bloodline. And you're the first with vampire blood running through his veins.'

Dick remember from a few weeks ago, Christine had given him a basic overlook of his family tree. Before Dracula and become, well, Dracula, he had been a Prince in the Far East. Vlad the Impaler. He had only had one son, Ingeras. After Vlad was cursed, Ingeras inherited his father's throne and died many, many years later, still human. That was in 1513.

Vlad remained alone until the nineteenth century when he changed his name to Alexander and reemerged himself into human life. It was then that he met Mina Murray, the woman who would become his new bride and mother to his four daughters, including Christine.

Seven thousand years, Dracula had been alive. The fact that he had never seen what he was experiencing made Dick feel ever so alone.

'Richard?' It was only then that he realised Bruce had arrived and had been trying to get his attention for some time.

'Yeh?'

'You drifted away for a minute there.'

Bruce looked him over, he looked healthier than he had in months. The transfusion of blood had done him the world of good. The boy had grown as well in the last year. His shoulders had filled out and his face had matured. He was starting to look more like a man, but with the stress of everything going on, Bruce hadn't noticed until now.

'We just want to understand why you didn't tell anyone about what was going on?'

'I didn't want him to take me away.' Dick whispered.

'Who?'

'Alexander.'

Anger flared in Christine's eyes. She knew her father had given Dick the option of travelling to England, but she hadn't realised Dick was afraid of this possibility. Dick wasn't stupid, her father must have given him the impression that he would have no choice if Dracula decided he was going to take him. This wasn't true. She would not allow it, even if it meant fighting Alexander to her dying breath.

After informing her son of this fact, Dick visibly relaxed.

'Now go on, head to the watch tower. There's something I need to take care of.'

Dick jumped off the table he had had been sat on, picking up his rucksack with his overnight belonging and heading to the zeta beams with Batman.

Before heading into the spinning light, Bruce looked back at the vampire.

'If you're going to do what I think you are, please be careful.'

Christine nodded silently and raised her hand in good-bye and he too disappeared. Now it was time to find Alexander.

OoOoOoOoOo

He had heard about the day's events. Of course, he had, there was nothing his daughter could keep from him, especially when it concerned the boy. Alexander stopped himself, he supposed he wasn't really a boy anymore. In a few months, he would outgrow his fledgeling status. He would become a man and more importantly, he could become a vampire.

But that didn't explain why he was showing so many signs of changing. Alexander remembered when his own daughters were Dick's age. They had been stronger, faster, more durable than the average human. Then when they had turned 18, those traits grew weaker until they were the same as everybody else.

But Richard, from what he had witnessed, could do much more than that. He was able to call upon his demonic strength and his healing was quicker than that of these so called 'speedsters.' But he also had the weaknesses, the anaemia, the heat sensitivity, struggling to stay awake during the daytime hours. These vulnerabilities were something he had only ever seen in a full grown vampire. The general rule was, the more you suffered from the vulnerabilities the stronger vampiric abilities were. They ran side by side, almost as though the weaknesses were payment for the strength.

If that was the case, then just how strong was Richard going to be?

Dracula tapped his nails against his crossed arms as he thought. He was leant against a wall in the so called, 'Mount Justice.' He had to admit, it was an impressive abode, though it didn't quite compare to the some of the castles he had lived in during his time on this earth. His particular favourite being one in Transylvania, though he had had to vacate after a certain, Bram Stoker had happened upon it. Three evening the man had stayed in his company, a year later that blasted book had appeared and once again he had had to go on the move. It was later that same year that he reinvented himself into Alexander Grayson. A decision that would open up a new set of problems in his life. Problems main caused by his trust is Van Helsing. Though he supposed, some of the issues might have begun when he had bitten that pretty blonde. Now she and Abraham were the bane of his immortality.

'Father?'

His mind drawn away from the past, Alexander looked up to see his youngest daughter walking, no marching would be a better description, over to where he stood.

'Christiana. You wanted to see me?'

'How could you frighten my son like that?'

Alexander raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. 'I don't know what you mean?'

'Did you threaten to take him to England?'

'I offered him the chance. There was no threat there. I merely made it clear that he would be safest with me.'

'He is terrified of you.'

'And so he should be.'

Christine blanched. 'You want him to be afraid of you?'

'If it makes him take the risk to his life seriously, then yes, I want him to be afraid of me.' He sighed when she looked mortified. Standing straight he took her shoulders in his hands and gripped them tightly. 'I don't think you realise just what it would mean if Van Helsing and that woman were to get their hands on him. At best they would kill him to avoid the chance of him coming a rival. At worst, they could kill him the moment the fledgeling protection is gone, thus binding him to them. He would become a powerful weapon for them in this war.'

'A war that you started!' Christine pushed against his chest to force him away from her. 'He never asked to be a part of this, I never asked to be a part of this. You were the one to lose control of your creations, it kills me to see my son suffering for your mistakes!' Her eyes glow purple and she bares her teeth at him.

'Christiana.'

'It was you who changed Lucy Westenra, you who pushed Abraham away. You who decided instead of killing him to instead give him immortal life! Did it really not occur to you that they would revolt!' She screams.

'What are you really angry at Christiana?'

'My son almost died today, because he was too afraid to tell me he was changing. Too afraid to confide in his mother because of his fear of you!' Tear are falling from her eyes now. All of the worry and stress from the last few months finally coming out. 'I can't see an end to all of this.' She says as her knees collide with the floor.

Alexander kneels and rests a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'We are almost there now. Once he is no longer a fledgeling, they will no longer be drawn to him. They will not be able to bind him to their covenant and it will become in their best interest to keep him alive. We are nearly there my daughter.'

Nearly there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'You're back. How is our little Prince today?'

'Sore from what I've heard. My sources tell me he was rushed off the beach with severe sunburn earlier today.'

Lucy Westenra cocked her blonde head to the side, her red eyes focused on the man before her.

'He's already changing?'

Van Helsing nods. 'He is looking to be quite the powerful vampire.'

'Then we had better make sure he is on our side of the war. Is the moon still on course?'

'Yes, I checked it myself last night. Three days before the deadline, we will be walking in the day.'

Lucy smiles a cruel twisted smile, her fangs protruding from her crimson red lips.

'They won't know what hit them.'

 **A/N This chapter was a bit of housekeeping. I was starting to loose track of what I where I was in the vampire world. I wrote down how I wanted my characters to fit in the Dracula universe the decided to include it as a chapter just in case you were starting to get confused as well. The Dracula in this story is a combination of Johnathon Rhys Meyers Dracula series and Dracula Untold with Luke Evans (yum yum). The bit of about Bram Stoker was more of an inside joke than anything lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. More action in the next chapter! Please review. Karin x**


	16. Chapter 15 - Eclipse

'Soy Latte with an extra shot and one sugar.' Dick placed the tray of coffees on the table in front of Babs. The red head reached for her mug and brought the hot beverage to her lips with a smile.

'Thanks.' She said, placing the mug back on the table. 'So, this is nice. We've haven't hung out in ages.'

'I know, I'm sorry, I've had a lot going on.' Dick looked sadly down into his own coffee, lacing his thin fingers around the mug.

'Night time problems?' Batgirls eyes looked sympathetic. The last time they had been sat like this, Dick had been fighting with Batman, weeks later he had run away. She worried about him now that he was back, the last thing she wanted was for him to disappear again.

'No, nothing like that. Family problems. Turns out Christine is my birth mother.'

Babs proceeded to spit out her coffee onto the table in front of her. Dick handed her a napkin and watched her mop up the spillage. He waited for her to finish, letting the information sink in. He was getting used to filling people in on his messed up life and as funny as it sounded, each time he said it out loud it became easier for him to digest.

'You're kidding me...but does that mean you're a...?' The redhead looked so confused, tossing the wet napkins back onto the tray.

Dick shrugged, taking a sip of his own drink. He looked around at the other people who were sat at the tables outside the coffee shop. Each group of people were talking amongst themselves, conversations about normal everyday things, when they finished their coffee they would go home and live out their normal lives. For a moment, Dick envied them. He couldn't even remember what a normal day felt like.

'So what does this mean?'

'We don't know, we're waiting it out to see what happens. But I don't want to talk about that anymore. For the next hour or so, I want to just forget.' He smiled at her, the cheeky smile that she had seen on his face since she had become Batgirl. It was Robin's grin. But she also knew that that grin wasn't real, it was a mask in itself to hide the pain that he saw on a daily basis. But for his sake, she didn't pry and for the next two hours they sat and laughed about topics with no importance.

As they talked the sky darkened and a shadow began to creep in front of the sun, sending the city into an eerie darkness.

'Oh, yeh.' Said Babs, looking up at the sun, shading her eyes with her hand. "I forgot it was the eclipse today.'

The shadow moved slowly until it was covering the sun completely. The two friends felt a weight sit itself down in the seat next to them. Dick's eyes widened in fear when he turned to see who it was.

'Good afternoon Little Prince.'

'What...how?' Dick stuttered.

'The eclipse is beautiful. Don't you think?' Said Van Helming, his red eyes watching Dick intently. 'Alas, it will not last for long. So you will come with me now, or in approximately 60 seconds, everyone within this block will be dead.' He stood and gestured for Dick to follow him.

The 17-year-old's eyes were wide with fear. He quickly looked to Babs, who was caught between fear and confusion. Before standing he looked up at the vampire.

'I want your word that no one will be harmed if I come with you.'

Van Helsing placed his hand over his heart.

'You have my word.'

Dick stood, his hands gripped into fists to stop them shaking. Babs reached out and grabbed his wrist. Dick looked down at her gently.

'Wait here until the eclipse is over, then contact my Mom.' They both looked at the man, but he seemed unfazed by this. He was confident. This scared Dick to his core. If this man was not afraid of his parents then what was he afraid of?

The two departed from the coffee shop. People around them were still talking, drinking their coffee and watching the sky, unaware of how close they had come to death and how their lives had been in the hands of a terrified 17-year-old boy. They went around the back of the street and approached a Land Rover with blacked out windows.

'Get in.' Said Van Helsing, opening the door for the boy.

Dick hesitated. If he could just stall them until the moon moved from the sun then he would be able to get away. But the vampire seemed to know what he was thinking.

'You have until the count of ten before I order my men to move in. Everyone, including your little friend, will be dead in moments.'

Dick got in the car.

The interior was black leather and expensive, it was the sort of car Bruce would like. At the other end of the back seat sat a woman in red with sunglasses covering her eyes. Her long blonde hair was braided down her shoulder and nearly reached her waist. Dick slid into the car, when the door slammed behind him he pushed himself as far away from the woman as possible. She smelt of death.

The car hummed to life and they pulled away on the road, heading towards the bridge out of the city. Dick could feel his chest tighten, watching the woman, he tried to swallow down his panic attack. The blonde finally acknowledged his presence, she looked over at him, lowering her glasses and showing her red eyes.

'Don't panic little one. It's not like we can kill you.' She smiled to herself as she turned back to the front. 'Yet.'

Dick felt sick. His birthday was in a week. In a weeks time, they would be able to kill him. He was going to die. They were going to turn him.

'Lucy.' Van Helsing warned.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking out the window. Van Helsing, who was sat in the front passenger seat, turned to look behind.

'Ignore her, Little Prince.' He said, his own red eyes glaring at the woman.

'She's right though. You are going to kill me, aren't you?' Said Dick, terrified of the answer, but his anger at the fact he was being kidnapped made his voice strong.

Van Helsing said nothing and instead turned to face the road. Dick looked at each person in turn and then glanced out of the window. They were a few blocks from the bridge and were now in direct sunlight. It was now or never to make his escape. Taking one last glance at the vampires, he grabbed for the door handle, throwing his weight into the door, bracing himself for the descent to the road. But nothing happened, his shoulder collided forcefully with the door, jolting him and causing him to accidentally bite his tongue. But the door remained closed.

Lucy began to laugh, reminding Dick of the Joker.

'Did you really think we wouldn't lock the doors.' The woman gasped through her giggles.

Dick glared at her as he rubbed his shoulder. His tongue was bleeding and he could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

'You're Father thought he could outsmart us as well.' The blonde muttered.

Dick glared from the corner of his eye, not sure where she was going with that statement.

'He thought he would be able to save himself and those he loved. He ended up with a noose around his neck, hanging from a tree in the town square.'

Dick tensed. This was the first time he had really heard about his real Father. Christine had mentioned him but had never really gone into much detail. She had never divulged how he had died.

'I suggest not trying anything like that again. Unless you want to end up in an unmarked grave as well. Only you'll still be breathing.'

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

oOoOoOoOo

Christine stretched her arms above her head, cat-like. She could feel each of her joints straining, releasing the air that had gathered around them while she slept. Rolling onto her side, she reached across the king sized bed and picked up her phone from the bedside table. The electronic glow from the screen lit up the darkened room, the glare making her eyes burn. It was a little after lunchtime, she had been asleep for several hours.

She sat up, her tangle of long black hair falling down over her bare shoulder. She looked around the room, wondering what it could have been that had awoken her. The room was still and dark. The only light coming into the room was the thin line of sunlight, sneaking in under the thick blackout curtains. The house was also quiet.

She and Dick had arrived at Wayne Manor earlier that morning. Dick had gone out to meet his friend, leaving her time to catch up on some sleep.

She had not been sleeping well as of late. With Dick's 18th birthday just a week away, her nerves were shot. The nighttime hours were spent on guard, pacing. The daylight hours were spent lying awake filled with anxiety.

She sat a few moments longer, trying to decipher the tight feeling in her chest. It felt strange, almost like she was having a heart attack. Of course, she knew that was foolish, your heart needed to be beating in the first place for you to notice it suddenly stop. As she pondered, the room once again glowed with the light from her phone and there was a quiet buzz as it vibrated against the wooden bedside table. Looking over at it she noticed a name that had never called her before.

Bat Girl

'Hello?'

'Christine!' The girl sounded panicked.

'Barbra, what's the matter?'

'It's Dick!'

Christine's blood ran cold.

'They've taken him. They came out during the eclipse and they took him.'

The eclipse? Christine removed herself from the bed and went to the window, wincing as she looked up at the sun. There were still the tell-tale edges of the moon on the very edge of the sun. But that was impossible. The eclipse had never effected a vampires ability to walk in the daylight. They were creatures of the night, they should not be able to survive the day.

And yet the had. They had learnt for themselves how to control their vulnerabilities and they had used it. She clenched her hand around the phone. This was an act of war.

Suddenly she realised what had awoken her, the tight feeling in her chest. It was panic, sheer panic. But it wasn't coming from her, it was Dick. He was terrified.

'Where are you?' She put her feet into her boots and headed out of the door, listening to Babs's location, trying to work out where her son's kidnappers were taking him from the direction the young girl had seen them heading. When she hung up the phone, the next person she called was her father.

'Christiana?'

'They've got him. I don't know how, but I am going to rip them limb from limb when I find them.'

Then she called Bruce, explaining the situation and telling him to meet her at the coffee shop.

She was going to find her son and whoever took him was going to pay.

OoOoOoOoOo

The door was yanked open with such force that Dick almost fell out of the vehicle. Catching himself, he straightened, keeping his chin high. He kept his back against the car, casting his eyes around the place he had been brought to. It was a cave of sorts, but like the bat cave, it had been set up with electric lighting and a few home comforts that made the place just about liveable. If you could call its inhabitance living.

Van Helsing approached him, towering over the teen, almost twice his size. Dick was used to villains looking at him with hatred, contempt, even menacing. But Abraham's gaze held none of these, his look was almost pitying.

'I have done my research on you, Little Prince. I know your short life has not been an easy one. I also know that you have been thrown into this war unprepared.' He took a step forward and Dick pressed his back against the car.

'I had children once. So I know children should not pay for the sins of their parents. So providing you obey, no harm will come to you.'

Dick shook his head slowly.

'You realise my Mom is going to find me.' Again, the vampires lack of fear at this concept made Dick feel uneasy.

'I'm counting on it, Little Prince. You see over the last hundred years I have been researching theories. Methods in which I could take down the Dracula bloodline.' He smiled, bearing his shape teeth.

'My latest theory came after the death of your Grandmother. They never told you how she died, did they? My theory is after a female vampire has offspring a piece of her immortality and power is passed to the child. As the child begins to mature the mother is at her most vulnerable. Healing is slower, the need for fresh blood greater as is their susceptibility to death.'

Dick's eyes were wide with horror as he realised how well thought out their plan was. Not only had they chosen the perfect moment to kidnap him, but they had chosen a time in Christine's life when she was fragile. They were going to kill his mother.

'And Mina?' Asked Dick, barely above a whisper. What had happened to his Grandmother.

'She had her throat cut in the middle of a Transylvanian forest. No humans around for miles, not source of fresh blood. Without her healing ability, she died just as a human would have.'

'Only she suffered more than a human would have.' Said Lucy, coming to stand at Van Helsing's side. 'I should know. I watched her die. Just like I watched your father and how I am going to watch your mother.'

Dick's eyes flared purple in anger. 'Don't you dare touch her.'

Van Helsing glared at the blonde at his side before stepping again closer to the boy before him.

'In war, such sacrifices must be made. If you do not wish to join her Richard, I suggest you behave and keep those eyes to yourself.'

'You can't touch me.' Said Dick with the last ounce of his bravery.

'I cannot, you are correct. However, my associate, Christof can.'

A man stepped forward, bald and just as large as Van Helsing. But this man smelt different, he did not have the lingering scent of death surrounding him. This man was human.

'I meant what I said about treating you well Richard. But if you get in our way, we will kill you.'

 **A/N I'm crap and I know I'm crap! I literally hit the biggest writers block this this story and had no idea how to proceed. But I think i've got it going again. Let me know what you think in the reviewsor feel free to PM me! Thanks for reading, until next time. Karin x**


End file.
